Love and Hate
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Jett and Kendall mask their feelings by their hatred. But what happens when one of them finally has the guts to admit their feelings. What will happen and will a relationship take off? Rated M for future chapters and eventually language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am finally working on my Kett story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Summary: Jett and Kendall mask their feelings by their hatred. But what happens when one of them finally has the guts to admit their feelings.**

**Love and Hate**

**Chapter 1**

Kendall walked out of the elevator to meet his girlfriend Jo in the lobby. He smiled when he saw the familiar blond sitting in the chair in front of him. "So are you ready to go see Say You Love Me?" She asked.

Kendall wasn't really looking forward to seeing this chick flick, but he knew that if he played his cards right he wouldn't even have to really watch the movie. He smiled at his girlfriend and nodded his head. But while he was doing that he saw his girlfriend's co-star Jett Stetson walk in.

"Hey Jo. We had a great day on set today." He said with a smirk. "I didn't think we were ever going to get that kissing scene right."

Kendall was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. "I know, who knew that a hollywood kiss had to be so perfect." Jo said with a laugh.

Kendall turned his attention to her and couldn't believe she would have said something like that. Jett turned his attention to Kendall. "So Kendork, its inevitable that one day you and Jo will end and when it does, I'll be there to glue the pieces back together." He said with a smile.

Jett gave Kendall his million dollar smile and then made his way to the elevator. When the doors closed he sighed and couldn't help but drop his smile into a frown. He felt like an idiot for constantly being so mean to Kendall. _But it's true whenever Kendall and Jo break up, I will be there to glue the pieces back together. His pieces, that is._

He liked seeing Kendall get jealous. Jett would pretend Kendall was getting jealous over someone flirting with him. He smiled and realized that Kendall and Jo probably wouldn't break up for a while and that made him slightly depressed.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Jo were making their way to the movie theatre. "I just don't understand why you encourage him the way you do. Why not say, 'Hey Jett, you remember my boyfriend, Kendall right?' I mean its like you want the attention." Kendall said to Jo while he was driving to the theatre.

Jo rolled her eyes at Kendall. "I just don't understand why you hate him so much, he's never really tried anything. He just says things like that to get a rise out of you." She answered defensively.

"I don't hate him. I just-" But Kendall cut himself off. "Let's just drop it." He said in a defeated voice.

Kendall had honestly believed at first that he truly hated Jett. He hated the way that he flirted with Jo and he hated the fact that the smug bastard thought he could steal his girlfriend. But lately he didn't really feel like he hated Jett. He felt something else. Something strange. Whenever the stockier guy smiled his wonderful smile or called him Kendork he couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach.

Kendall shook the thoughts out of his head. _What am I saying? I'm getting butterflies from Jett, I must __be confusing that for disgust or anger. _He tried reasoning with himself, but deep down inside he knew that he was lying to himself.

Kendall and Jo finally reached the movies and they sat down to watch the new chick flick that had come out. Kendall thought the plot was pretty stupid and predictable. He tried to pull Jo into a kiss but she wasn't having it. She turned her chin up away from him. Kendall slouched in his chair and tried to ignore the rejection.

When the movie was over they walked back to the car and started driving back to the Palm Woods. "What was that about?" Kendall asked in a frustrated tone.

Jo didn't answer for several minutes. "I'm just tired of you always getting mad at me when Jett says something you don't like. I have no control over what he says and its so unfair that you blow up on me because of him." Kendall could hear the shakiness in her voice.

"You never try to even tell him to stop. That is why I get mad. I don't mean to blow up on you babe. I'll try not to do it anymore." He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Would you even consider trying to get to know him? The reason I don't get so mad at him is because I know that at heart he is a really good guy. He just acts like an asshole to you." She was giving Kendall a hopeful look.

Kendall sighed and knew that he didn't have a choice. Jett had caused such a huge rift in their relationship and he didn't like it. "I'll consider it." He said dryly.

Even without looking he could tell that Jo was smiling at him. He rolled his eyes not knowing what he had just gotten himself into. He tried telling himself that he was doing this to make Jo happy, but he knew that deep down there was something more there.

Jett picked up his phone when he saw that it was Jo. "Hey Ms. Taylor." He said with a slight chuckle.

-Hey Jett. I have a question for you.- She said in a voice that let Jett know she wanted something.

He was hesitant. "What's up?"

-Look, I know that you and Kendall don't really like each other. But Kendall really is a good guy. I already talked to him about it, maybe the three of us could hang out sometime so you two could maybe work out whatever is you two don't like about each other?-

Jett felt his eyes widen. He would be able to see Kendall and maybe get him to feel the same way he did. "If that's what you want. I will do it." Jett said casually masking his excitement really well. _I'm a damn good actor._ He thought to himself with a smile.

-Great, I was thinking maybe on Sunday? You know since we have the day off and I'm pretty sure Kendall has it off too.-

"Great, see you guys then." Jett hung up the phone and smiled to himself.

He decided to make a trip to the gym and work out some of his frustrations. When he got there he started jogging on the treadmill. He was listening to some Pantera and tried not to think of the blond hair guy who had been the constant object of his thoughts lately.

When he finished running he stretched his legs and looked around the gym. He saw James lifting some weights. He smiled and worked out the plan in his head. He walked over to the bench press and saw James doing free weights.

"Hey dude, I need a spotter. Would you mind?" Jett asked in as nice a tone as he could muster up.

James gave him a blank look. Jett knew that James wasn't the brightest but couldn't believe that he could be that dumb. "Are you talking to me?" James asked in a surprised and dumb tone.

Jett looked around. "Well no one else is around, so I guess I am." He gave him a smile but tried to make it sincere and not cocky.

James still had a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, I thought you hated me?" James said.

Jett chuckled at him. "I don't hate anyone. Hating someone takes too much effort and energy. So are you going to spot me?" He asked again.

James shrugged. "Only if you'll spot me right after."

Jett nodded and laid down. He started pumping and lifting the weights. "So how is the boy band going?" Jett asked.

James smiled. "It's great we are getting ready to start our second tour and this one is going to last for two months rather than three weeks."

Jett could hear the excitement in his voice. "That sounds great. I can't even imagine how many girls you guys see out there."

James laughed to himself. "You have no idea. All four of us could hook up with a different girl every night if we wanted to." Jett couldn't help but feel the jealousy rise up in his chest. Thinking of Kendall with someone else made him want to punch something or someone. But James took his mind off it almost instantly. "So how is New Town High?"

Jett shrugged. "It's going okay, I guess. It's the CW's second highest rated show. It's right next to Vampire Diaries. And Jo and I have been named the hottest on screen couple." He was smiling at him with pride. He was very proud of all of his achievements.

"Do you really have a thing for Jo?" James asked in a curious tone.

I thought about it for a second. "I did at first, I guess. But now I kind of see her as a little sister. I don't think I could ever date her."

James smiled at me. "I'm glad. Kendall really loves her and he would be devastated if she broke up with him for you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I agreed to give Kendall a shot, and I'm just worried that he will be stubborn and strong headed and not give me a fair shot." Jett said. He was a little saddened by the statement James had just said but didn't want to show it.

James smiled. "Maybe I could talk to him. Say how we helped each other with spotting and weight lifting and that you aren't that bad of a guy."

Jett smiled at James. "Thanks, and we should do this more often. I never have anyone to spot me so I have to skip the bench."

James nodded. "The other three don't work out everyday. So I think that sounds like a plan."

They swapped numbers and went their separate ways. Jett hoped that James would really put in a good word for him and talk to Kendall. He couldn't wait for Sunday to hang out with the object of his lust.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I just wanted to get a basis on this story. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I got a little bit of feedback so thought I would write a quick chapter!**

**By the way if you haven't read BandanaGurl's fanfic You Can't Always Get What You Want you should. It was the first Kett I've seen and the inspiration for this story came from that story so check it out.**

**Chapter 2**

It was Sunday morning and Jett was a complete nervous wreck about hanging out with Kendall and Jo. So he picked up his phone to do the one thing that would calm his nerves. -Yeah?- He heard James say over the phone.

"Hey dude, I was wondering if you wanted to go work out together."

-Yeah, meet you down there in ten- The line went dead as soon as James gave him an answer.

Jett put his phone down and sighed. _I can't believe that I am about to hang out with Kendall. I have three hours and I don't know what I am going to do until then. I need to get my mind off of everything._

Ten minutes later Jett and James were already starting to work out. They were both running on the treadmill having a silent and unspoken contest about who could run the furthest in twenty minutes. Both males pressed the accelerate button several times and twenty minutes later Jett had run only a tenth of a mile more than James.

Both guys were clutching their sides and were out of breath. "Dude, lets not do that again." Jett said in between breaths.

James couldn't do anything but nod in agreement. "I haven't ran like that in a while. I'm with you, lets not do that again."

They helped each other stretch and took small sips of water, trying to get their breathing back to normal before they made their way to the weights that were a few feet away from them.

"So, I talked to Kendall last night." James said in between one set.

Jett raised his eyebrows and looked at James with excitement. "And? Is he going to give me a fair shot?" Jett asked desperately hoping that the answer would be yes.

James laid back down to start his next set. "Well, at first when I told him you were a pretty cool guy he was a bit skeptical. He told me that there was no way you could have been nice. I told him that we had a common interest of working out and that we talked and that you don't really hate any of us."

Jett held underneath the bar as James lifted it away from his chest. "I don't hate any of you. I like being an ass. I don't mean anything by it, to be honest."

James nodded as if he understood. "Well, he was not really for it until I told him what you said about your feelings for Jo. After I told him that she was now like your sister he seemed to warm up a little bit. I think he is going to give you a fair chance to make things right."

Jett let himself smile. That was just like Kendall. Jett knew that he was too much of a nice guy to be a dick to him if he was willing to work things out. "Well, I guess that means I can stop dreading later now that I know he might actually be civil."

The two guys talked about some of the girls at the Palm Woods. Jett pretended that he was interested and that he like girls. But he couldn't seem to get the blond out of his mind. Jett had tried to ignore the fact that he was into guys. But after he met Kendall he knew that he could no longer deny his feelings. Jett knew that he wasn't gay, maybe bi or even curious, but not gay.

An hour and a half later they were done working out and Jett was making his way up to his apartment to shower and get ready for his hang out date with Jo and Kendall. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he would get to be close to Kendall and even show him that he isn't a total douche.

"We're doing what?" Kendall asked Jo in shock.

Jo smiled at Kendall hoping that he would agree to it. "We're going to the Science Center."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Jo, the Science Center isn't really my scene. Maybe you should talk to Logan." Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. He was looking at his girlfriend like she was the craziest person in the world.

Jo gave a slight chuckle before she answered. "I did talk to Logan. He said that there is a music thing going on there. We all like music a lot so I thought that it would be a pretty good thing to go to. It has like instruments and things like that and the history of music. I thought it would be interesting." She was slightly sticking out her bottom lip hoping that Kendall would agree to go.

Kendall couldn't help but shoot a glare at Logan for telling Jo about the music exhibit at the Science Center. "We don't have to go into the Science part do we to look around do we? The last thing I want to do on a Sunday is learn."

After Kendall said that, Jo knew she had won. She jumped up and hugged him. "Lets go we have to meet him in the lobby in ten minutes."

Kendall and Jo walked to the elevator and made their way to the lobby. When they got there Jett was already sitting there in a Youth and Revolt shirt and a pair of jeans. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the change in Jett's style recently. Jett had always been the poster boy for a prep, now he was turning slightly a little more skater style.

Kendall couldn't help but think how he liked the skater look on Jett. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. Kendall and Jett shook hands and then made their way out to the car.

"So Jo decided that we would be going to a music exhibit at the Science Center." Kendall told Jett as they were walking to the Big Time Rush mobile.

"Science Center? Really? Please don't tell me I have to learn anything on a Sunday." Jett groaned into his hands.

Jo and Kendall laughed at him. "That was the same thing Kendall said earlier when I told him where we were going." Jo laughed at him.

"Well, what do you know. Something me and Kendork actually agree on." Jett said in a joking tone. He made sure to give Kendall a sweet smile so he didn't take it the wrong way.

Kendall knew automatically that he didn't mean it in an asshole way. Kendall couldn't help but feel the butterflies rise up in his stomach. "You know, you aren't so bad when you aren't being a dick." Kendall thought out loud.

"KENDALL!" Jo yelled.

Jett laughed it off. "It's okay, Jo. I can't say I really blame Kendork for thinking I'm a dick. I haven't exactly been all that nice and caring towards him. I know I've been a douche bag. But I like being a dick, it makes it to where no one walks all over me."

Kendall nodded. Jett could tell that he understood, even if he didn't want to say anything.

The ride to the Science Center was filled with just useless chatter to prevent any awkward silences. Jett was extremely pleased with the fact that he and Kendall were actually holding down a conversation and didn't want to kill each other. After twenty minutes they arrived at the Science Center.

They all got out and made their way to the entrance. "So is this the exhibit that is suppose to have a lazer light show for Dark Side of the Moon?" Jett asked curiously.

"Dude, you like Pink Floyd?" Kendall asked in an excited.

Jett smiled at him. "For sure, definitely in my top five favorite bands of all time." Jett said.

They all got their tickets to go in and walked into the music exhibit. They were all mesmerized by the different colors and sights that they saw in front of them. Jo couldn't believe the fact that Kendall and Jett had completely forgotten about her and were following each other looking at all the different posters and facts about the different bands.

"I didn't know Clapton wrote Tears in Heaven for his son!" Kendall said in a surprised tone.

Jett looked at him like he had been living under a rock for the last thirty years. "That is one of the most oldest stories in this world. Clapton and Will Jennings wrote it after Clapton's four year old son fell from the fifty third floor of an apartment window. He was so upset for months that he wrote this song to describe his pain. Its one of his most successful songs though." Jett said surprised that the blond hadn't known that.

"Wow, I learn something new everyday." Kendall said still looking at the cardboard in front of him. "Hey, look they have a music room!"

Jo followed Kendall and Jett into the room as they were looking at all the different instruments. Kendall picked up a guitar and watched as Jett did the same. Jett started strumming the beginning notes from Tears in Heaven and didn't notice that Kendall was looking at him with surprise clearly written on his face.

"What?" Jett asked a little surprised that Kendall was showing him so much attention. Jett couldn't help but smile at Kendall.

"You play too?" Jett nodded and Kendall's eyes lit up. "Dude, why did we spend so much time hating each other when we clearly have more in common then either of us wanted to admit."

Jett chuckled. "I was too busy being a dick and when I first got here, I was too busy trying to steal Jo from you. Do you know Edge of Desire?" Jett asked with a hopeful tone.

"I fucking love John Mayer. I think that is my favorite song to play." Kendall started strumming the opening chords to the song and Jett followed him on the chords.

Jett tried concentrating on his guitar and his strumming and finger placement. While Kendall was too busy looking at Jett with amazement in his eyes. He glanced over at Jo who looked extremely annoyed and was watching the two guys with an angry look in her eyes.

Once the guys were done playing Jo walked in between them. "Are you two ready? I'm getting tired." She complained.

Both guys stood up and walked back to the car. Kendall was walking hand in hand with Jo and Jett was trying his best to hide his jealousy. That day had been completely perfect and he would ruin it if he let Kendall find out how he really felt.

In no time they were back at the Palm Woods and were walking out of the car. They were in the lobby and waiting for the elevator. When it opened they all walked in. Jett couldn't help but feel that the bell dinged to soon letting them know they were at the second floor. "Well Jo, Kendork, I had fun. We should do this again sometime." He said with a soft smile.

"Bye Jett." Jo said while giving him a hug. "I'm glad you had fun."

Kendall put his hand out and Jett took it and when he did Kendall brought him into a half hug. "Later man."

They walked out and when the doors closed Jett couldn't help but smile and he rubbed his face hoping that eventually Kendall would be his.

Jo and Kendall walked into apartment 2J and were instantly greeted by James. "So how was hanging out with Jett?" He asked instantly.

"You were right. He really isn't that bad." Kendall said with a smile.

Jo looked at him like he was insane. "Wasn't that bad?" She said giving him a weird look. "They had a total bromance thing going on." She said to James.

"What? Kendall and Jett have a bromance?" James said with a laugh.

Kendall shook his head at them. "See you tomorrow?" He asked Jo. She nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and opened the door for her. He watched as she walked out.

When he closed the door he was met by James and now Logan was standing beside him. "How'd it go?" Logan asked curiously.

"According to Jo, him and Jett have a bromance." James said trying to hide his laughter.

"What? Kendall Knight and Jett Stetson? Bromance, what?" Logan said not even bothering to suppress his laughter.

Logan and James gave each other a devilish look and grinned from ear to ear. "Jett and Kendall sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby with a baby carriage." They sang to Kendall.

Kendall flipped them off and made his way to his bedroom. He couldn't help but groan as he threw himself on his bed. Thanks to Jo he would be tormented at home for the next few weeks.

_Great, something I don't want to deal with._

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: So when I originally started writing this, I wanted more malice and snide remarks but I think I like the whole bromance thing a bit more. But don't worry there will still be malice and snide comments made.**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter of this Kett story. I hope you all enjoy it. And a fan was really upset I put Edge of Desire in so I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I always found it odd they sang that bc its my favorite song to play/sing. So that was one of the main reasons I put it in.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been almost three weeks since Jett and Kendall had first hung out. They were still hanging out but not as much because all the guys and Jo gave them a lot of shit because they said they have a bromance going on.

They were hanging down at the pool. "Dude, we need to get you a girl so we can go on double dates. Jo mentioned it last night and I totally think we should do it."

Jett frowned that nothing had progressed at all between him and Kendall. But he didn't really like the idea of a double date. He didn't want to go on a date with Kendall because he would rather date him. Not watch him suck face with Jo all night. "I don't know about that one, I'm trying to focus on my career. Not get caught up in the drama of a girl."

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. He knew all too well about the dramas of a relationship. Especially with Jo who was constantly nagging at him or getting jealous. "I know, but it will be fun. It's not like I'm telling you to marry the girl. Just go on a date."

Kendall didn't understand why Jett was being so hesitant about going on just one date with a girl. He could see the uneasiness on Jett's face though. "Kendork, I'm not so sure. I need to focus on my career."

"Jett, dude, come on. If that's the case then maybe we shouldn't hang out so you can focus on your career." Kendall saying and trying to ignore the butterflies in his chest. He still got butterflies everytime Jett called him Kendork.

Jett groaned and couldn't believe that he was about to agree to do this. "Fine. But I don't like many girls, I'm pretty damn picky."

Kendall smiled at Jett. "Fine, just tell me what you like and I will find her."

Jett thought about it for a minute and smiled. "I would like to date someone with blond hair, green eyes and tall. I love 'em tall." He said with a laugh. Jett thought he saw a blush creep on Kendall's face but decided that he was just being hopeful.

"Fine, I'm on it!" Kendall said standing up suddenly with a tree hat on. Jett couldn't help but laugh at his friend who looked ridiculous yet oddly handsome in the hat. Kendall stalked off on a mission and Jett stood up and walked to the lobby. He saw James who looked like he was going to the gym.

"Hey dude, want some company?" Jett asked. He was already in tennis shoes, a tank and his swim trunks so he decided that would be good enough to work out in.

James laughed before he spoke. "Are you sure that Kendall won't get jealous?" He asked in a joking tone. Jett just glared at him. "Relax, I was kidding. Of course, I want some company." James lightly punch Jett's arm.

Jett followed James into the gym and they started lifting together. "So how are you and suntan girl doing?" Jett asked with a smile.

"We're doing great. She can't resist the…face." He said while doing jazz hands in front of his face. Jett couldn't help but smile at that. James and him had a lot in common too. They were both conceited and loved…well, themselves. "What's your love life looking like?" James asked with raised eyebrows.

"Eh, I think I'm in love with someone who will never be mine." Jett admitted sadly. He looked up and saw that James was giving him a sympathetic look. James grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the gym.

"Dude, Kendall isn't gay." James whispered as quietly as he could. Jett looked like a deer in headlights and looked at James as if he was the craziest man in this world.

"What the fuck are you talking about Diamond?" Jett asked hoping that he sounded confused.

James sighed and hit his forehead. "Look, I know that people think I'm a complete and utter idiot, and while I might not be the brightest I am very observant. I see the looks you give him and the way you look at him when you two are together. I see the subtle blushes that creep on your cheeks when he compliments you. I may be dumb, but I'm not THAT dumb!"

Jett was panicking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _If James has noticed does that mean that anyone else has? Does everyone know that I'm in love with Kendall fucking Knight? You have to be fucking kidding me. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ On the outside though Jett looked cool, calm and collective. "I know your not dumb, but is it that obvious?" Jett asked hoping that it wasn't.

James laughed. "No, its not obvious. I just like to play matchmaker and I see these things. I notice a lot of things others don't when it comes to crushes and things like that. And I will say that I have been watching Kendall like a hawk and that boy doesn't have a single gay bone in his body."

Jett hushed him up. "Look, I don't even know if I'm gay. Kendall is the only guy I've ever been attracted to, okay?" Jett looked around nervously and was paranoid that someone was listening to him. "Look, lets take this up to my apartment. I don't want to be overheard and no one is there."

James nodded and followed Jett to the elevator. Neither of them said anything until they were in the privacy of Jett's home. "Like I was saying, I've never kissed a guy or anything like that. I just have a man crush on Kendall." Jett admitted to James.

"Then how do you know that you like guys?" James asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know that, all I know is that I like Kendall. I haven't liked any other guys and never have even thought another male was attractive. I guess that is why this whole Kendall thing is so confusing to me." Jett was sitting on a bar stool and had his face in his hands.

James patted his back. "Look dude, even if you do like guys I still think you're a pretty cool dude and that isn't going to change." James gave Jett an encouraging smile.

"Kendall wants me to go on a double date with him and Jo. But I don't know if I can handle being close to Kendall anymore. It is basically like putting candy in front of a diabetic and telling him not to eat it. I know one day I'm going to slip up and tell Kendall how I feel and I don't know how he will react but I don't think we will be close like we are now and I couldn't stand it if we weren't close because I like him."

Jett had never been so confused and miserable in his entire life and he didn't like it at all. He hated it to be perfectly honest. He had been resenting the fact that he and Kendall were becoming such great friends and he was even contemplating going back to being a complete dick to Kendall.

"What are you going to do about it?" James asked in a concerned tone.

Jett was hesitant, he didn't know how James would react when he heard his plan. "I think I might go back to how I use to be towards him. My feelings were a lot less intense then and I think it might help me. I know that I will hurt Kendall but I can live with that. I know it would disgust him if I told him the truth."

James raised an eyebrow. "Kendall doesn't hate anyone. Especially his friends, you really should talk to him about all this. I think that you would be pleasantly surprised, bro."

Jett nodded. After a few more minutes James stood up to leave. "Listen, just talk to Kendall. I'm sure that he would understand."

"I will, for sure bro. Thanks." Jett and James did a little macho handshake and James walked out of the apartment.

Meanwhile…

Kendall stuck his head out of the bushes and scanned the Palm Woods park again looking for someone who Jett had described._ Blond, green eyes and tall. That is the kind of girl Jett wants. _He walked past a car and saw his reflection he stopped and starred at the window for a second. _Wait, I have all those traits. Is it possible he was talking about me?…nah, there is no way that guy is gay and even if he was he wouldn't like me._

Kendall looked over and saw a girl who fit Jett's requirements pretty well. She had to be at least five foot eight and had long legs. When he looked she had shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. He slowly made his way to her. "Hey, I'm Kendall." He said stretching out his hand.

"I'm Kylie. Wait you're in Big Time Rush aren't you? After I heard your song on New Town High, I downloaded your entire album!" She said with an excited tone.

Kendall felt a smile creep up on his face. _Well this is going to be easier than I thought._ "Yeah, I'm one of the singers. So you like New Town High?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Oh my god! Yes! I just love Rachel and Drake! I think they are such a cute couple!" She said rather loudly.

Kendall thought back to a time when hearing that would have upset him. But now that he and Jett were friends he was totally cool with it. "That's cool. I'm actually dating Jo Taylor."

"Really? That is so cute. I remember reading about that not to long ago." She said sweetly.

"Yeah and it just so happens that I am looking for a girl to go on a double date with Jo, Me and Jett Stetson. He described the type of girls he's into and you are the only one here that meets those requirements." He said with a grin.

Kendall watched as the girls eyes lit up. "Of course I'll go!"

"Great, just give me your number and I will let you know when and where." He said with a smile.

Kylie quickly obliged and wrote down her number for Kendall and then walked away from him. Kendall couldn't believe how easy it had been to get Jett a date. He thought that it was going to be just as hard as when he tried to get Carlos a date. Kendall chuckled when he remembered how it was damn near impossible to get that boy a date.

When he walked back into the Palm Woods he saw all the guys hanging out by the pool. He walked up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey where have you been?" James asked.

Kendall smiled. "I went out to find Jett a date for when we double with him."

"Wait, you found your man love a date?" Logan asked with a grin.

"Dude, Jett and I are not in love with each other." Kendall groaned. Hearing it in the beginning had been a little amusing but now it was just plain annoying.

He sat down by the pool and hung out with the guys for while, forgetting that he needed to tell Jett about his date.

Jett had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself and flexing his muscles. He sighed and wiped the steam off of the mirror. "Kendall, I don't know how to tell you this but…" He stopped. "No, that's not right. Kendall, I'm totally into you maybe we should go out." Jett smacked his forehead. "This is going to be so hard."

He got dressed and styled his hair like he normally did. And then inspected himself in the mirror. When he was done he walked down into the living room and turned on the TV. It was almost time for the new episode of his show to come on and he had to watch it to take notes on what he needed to do better for the next shooting.

Before the episode came on he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and saw Kendall standing there smiling. "Hey dude, I found a girl. Here name is Kylie and she is HOT!"

Jett wanted so desperately to tell him then and there how he felt, but instead he went to the only defense mechanism he had. Arrogance and ignorance. "Listen Kendork. Change of plans. I decided I'm not going and I decided too that you aren't cool enough to hang out with me."

Jett slammed the door in Kendall's face and instantly felt the pain and regret well inside him

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: I kinda feel kinda eh on this chapter. I hope you guys liked it though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I got a review and apparently a Kogan fan was really upset that I put Edge of Desire in this so if I offended anyone else sorry. Edge of Desire is a great song and its for that reason I put it in here.**

**Chapter 4**

Jett walked into the lobby wearing his cocky and confident smile. He had ran into Kendall twice already and didn't think he could handle running into him again. He made his way to the pool but before he walked out the lobby he saw the familiar blond haired boy standing in front of him.

"Jett, we need to talk." Kendall said in a frustrated tone. "You have been avoiding me all day!"

"Listen, Kendork. I have nothing to say to you at all. You're not at my level and until you are I don't even think I can look at you." Jett said dramatically avoiding Kendall's hurt look.

Kendall felt like Jett was cutting into him with a dagger. He didn't know why Jett had done a complete one eighty. But he did and Kendall couldn't have been more hurt and confused by it. He gave Jett a hurt look hoping that for the first time that day Jett would meet his gaze. But he didn't. "So what about the last month then? Did you magically just move up another level?" Kendall asked desperately.

Jett gave him a smirk. "I've always been on a higher level then you, Kendork. I just thought I'd bemuse you and the rest of your loser friends by letting you hang out with me for a little bit. Did you really think we were friends?" Jett forced himself to laugh.

"Jett, what happened? That's all I want to know and I will leave you alone." Kendall was getting impatient and he was on the verge of snapping at the brunette. "Just be honest with me."

Jett finally looked Kendall in the eye hoping that it would make this leave him alone and let him be. Jett wanted Kendall to hate him so that he would do everything possible to avoid him. "You want to know what happened? What happened is I realized how big of a loser I was becoming by hanging out with you and the rest of the fucking losers. So guess what, I ditched you guys. When…no let me rephrase that, IF you ever get onto my level, then maybe we could talk then."

Jett watched as the hurt in Kendall's eyes turned quickly into anger. Kendall turned around and put his hands at the top of his head. When he finally turned around Jett was afraid that Kendall was going to punch him.

"You know what Jett, you really had me fooled. I can't believe I was so fucking stupid! I should have known that someone like you couldn't just change over night." Kendall took a deep breath before he continued. "No, you're still the same arrogant, stuck up and egotistical guy you were before. Now I just regret that I even let you near me and my friends. You're an asshole."

Jett looked at Kendall in complete shock. He had never heard him talk like that before and Jett was a little upset that he was the one to have made him talk like that. He felt the guilt of what he was doing rise up. _Man, telling him that I am into him would have been easier. But I already know its too late for that._

Jett just flashed his number one smile and made his way to the gym where he was originally heading and tried his best to ignore everything that Kendall had said and just go work out and relieve some of the stress that was slowly building up.

Jett started with free weights and couldn't get his argument with Kendall out of his mind. He hated the fact that he had to be such an asshole to Kendall but there was no way around it. He had to do it. It was too late to turn back and now he just had to face the road ahead of him, even though he knew that it was going to be hard for him.

He was jogging on the treadmill when he saw a figure come next to him and run beside him. He tried to ignore them but after a mile he glanced over and saw James there. James turned his gaze to him and turned off his treadmill then reached over and turned off Jett's.

James grabbed Jett's arm and dragged him through the gym, pool and lobby and up the stairs to Jett's door and opened it. When they were inside he finally let go of Jett's arm. "What the hell was that?" James shouted at him.

Jett knew that he deserved to be yelled at everyday for the next ten years for what he did to Kendall. He knew that Logan and Carlos would be hurt too, but at least James knew the truth. He knew that Jett really wasn't a dick and for now that was good enough for him. He couldn't meet James' gaze so he just looked at his feet until he had finally found the words to say.

"I panicked. I wanted to tell him but then my defense went up and I lashed out. I didn't know what else to do. It's what I've always done when I'm nervous. I didn't mean to hurt him. I feel like such an ass." Jett said softly.

James was still glaring at him. "Dude, Kendall is really hurt. He quickly saw you as one of his best friends. Did you know he's never played the guitar for Jo? She had begged him to play for her, but the first time she heard him play was at that music thing. He never shares that with anyone and he shared it with you."

Jett looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad that he opened up to me, but I can't just be his friend James. I need to be more and if I can't be more, I don't think I can handle being around him. It hurts when I have to see him with Jo. You don't know what it's like to see the person you want to be with, with someone else."

James gave Jett a sympathetic look. "I know that you are hurting Jett, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt one of my best friends. I would be much more pissed if I didn't know why you did it. Kendall asked all of us several times and you have no idea how close I've come to telling him."

Jett shoot him a glare. "He better not ever find out. Because if he does then what was the point of me doing all this. James it's not your place to say anything at all to Kendall. Please promise me that you won't." Jett pleaded

"I don't know. If I see Kendall anymore hurt than he already is-"

"Listen, things have to stay the way they are. They are better this way. I won't be a dick to him, because honestly I hate the fact that I have been so mean to him. I don't think I could keep doing that, but I don't think he will ever talk to me again." Jett said sadly.

James smiled at him. "He would if he knew the truth. I'm not saying you have to tell him now but if you were to ever change your mind he would still be there and want to be your friend. I can tell you that much at least."

Jett knew that James was telling the truth. Kendall was guy who had a very big heart. He didn't dislike many people if they were decent to him. Then a realization hit Jett. "Kendall hates me now." He groaned.

"Can you blame him?" James asked softly.

"No, I can't. Look dude, I'm really tired. Maybe we can still hang out when you can get away." Jett suggested. James nodded and then gave Jett a quick hug and walked out the door. As Jett closed the door he let his forehead hit it and sighed.

He didn't realize until then how much he would miss hanging out with Kendall and the others. But he was past the point of no return now.

Two hours later Kendall was in the studio recording harmonies to their new song. After which they started doing vocals. The new song was mainly Kendall and James singing. But for some reason Kendall's voice didn't want to cooperate with him that day. When he missed the same note for the third time in a row, he threw down his headphones and sighed in frustration. "I need a break." He yelled at Gustavo.

Gustavo and Kelly talked in the booth for a few moments. Gustavo finally spoke to them. "Well we have half the song recorded and you have the next verse, why don't we just pick this up early tomorrow. Say eight?"

The guys nodded and high fived each other happy to have the rest of the day and night off. They were sitting in the limo. Kendall looked out the window trying to forget about everything Jett had said to him. "So Kendall, did you ever talk to Jett and see what the hell is going on?"

Kendall sighed and nodded. "He said I'm not on the same level as him and that we aren't cool enough to hang out with him."

He could see the anger in Logan's eyes and the hurt in Carlos'. When he looked at James though he wasn't paying attention. "Well, he talked to me earlier. There's more to it then that." James said softly. Not knowing if Jett would get mad at him for this.

"What do you mean more to it then that?" Kendall retorted.

He could see the reluctance in James' face but didn't want to say anything about it. "Well we worked out together later, there is something he didn't tell you. There is more of a reason as to why he doesn't want to see you."

Kendall felt the hurt return. "So he really doesn't want to be friends anymore?" Kendall noticed all the weird looks he was receiving from the rest of his bandmates.

"No, he doesn't. Not right now at least. But eventually he will want to be again. Once he realizes how much of an ass he's been." James said trying to choose his words carefully.

Kendall gave him a weird look. "Who says I will want to be his friend again after all this bullshit? He'd probably just get bored and then do this all over again."

Kendall knew that Jett would just play games with him and he was going to be damned if he was going to let that happen. He wouldn't be stupid enough to trust Jett again like he did. But at the same time he couldn't help but be mad at Jo for making him become friends with Jett. She was the one who had suggested it.

When they got to the Palm Woods Logan and Kendall were in their room. Logan was reading and Kendall was laying down trying to relax. He couldn't help but mutter things like "asshole" or "dick" when Jett ran across his mind.

"Kendall?" He heard Logan say in a weak voice.

Kendall sat up to look at Logan. "Yes?"

Logan stood up and walked over to Kendall's bed and sat down. "Look, I've never seen you this broken up over losing a friend. Well, I take that back. Only over one other person. Leanne Foster freshman year. And the only reason you were so broken up was because you had feelings for her."

Kendall's eyes widened at what Logan had said. "What are you talking about Logan?"

Logan was hesitant now. He didn't know what to say. "What I'm saying is are you sure that you're upset because he's JUST a friend?"

Kendall gave him a look of disbelief. "What are you-"

Logan gave him a glare. "I'm not an idiot. I room with you and I've heard you moan and mutter Jett's name in your sleep. And your guy's bromance was obvious. I could see when you looked at him that you were in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him." Kendall said defensively. But Logan's glare made him say something else. "Okay, I like him. Are you happy?"

Logan smiled. "Yes. You know the others kind of have an idea. Not so much James but Carlos does too."

Kendall frowned. "Well, I don't know what these feelings mean so I'm not going to say anything, not yet at least. But until I decide, please promise me that you won't say anything to them. Please, I'm not ready to let them know."

Logan smiled at Kendall and nodded. "You're secret is safe with me."

Kendall smiled at his best friend and gave him a tight hug. He knew that he was lucky to have Logan in his life, because without him he didn't know if he could get through this Jett situation.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update when I can.**

**Read and Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I have an hour to write, edit and post this. I hope that I do a good job and everyone is happy with this.**

**Chapter 5**

Jett sighed as they wrapped up the final scene they were shooting for New Town High that day. It had been a long day for him and he couldn't help but be frustrated that the day had been so long because he couldn't get his mind off of Kendall so there for he kept messing up.

Things hadn't improved between the two boys. It had been almost a week since everything had happened and Jett was upset that they still weren't talking. He knew that things were better this way but couldn't help but feel miserable for everything that was going on in his life at that moment.

Jett was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone roughly tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw his blond haired co star. He couldn't help but give her a smile. Things had been strained between the two since his fall out with Kendall and Jett knew that it was all his fault. "Hey Jo, what's up?"

"You can't just insult my boyfriend and expect it to be okay because you just say, what's up." Jo snapped at him.

Jett couldn't help but sigh. "Jo, this has absolutely nothing to do with you. So you should stay out of it." Jett snapped back at her.

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Nothing to do with me? Really? I was the one who talked Kendall into giving you a shot. And how did you repay me? You stabbed him and me in the back. Was that your plan all along? To just embarrass Kendall and most of all me?"

Jett had finally had enough of this girls bitching. He had been dealing with it for the last week, and he knew that he was finally at his snapping point. Jo had no right to yell at him like this. "You know what, you spoiled little bitch, not everything is about you. Not everything is a personal attack against you! So why don't you do me a favor and back the fuck out of my business. Got it?"

When Jett saw Jo's hurt expression he instantly felt guilty for yelling at her. He knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he couldn't take the yelling anymore. He could see the tears welling in her eyes and he felt like shit. "You're such an asshole." She said before she walked away from him, wiping her eyes.

Jett felt the guilt rising in his chest. He knew that everyone who had been around him recently was as miserable as him by the time they left his side. He wasn't a very pleasant person to be around, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with Kendall and knowing that was never going to happen really hurt and depressed him.

Jett had caught himself going to text or call Kendall about something he had done or seen several times. Only to catch himself and throw his phone down in frustration and realize that he couldn't talk to Kendall because he told him that he couldn't stand him. He was tired of this charade but he had to keep it up so that Kendall wouldn't know how he really felt.

Kendall was playing video games with Logan and Carlos when he heard his phone start to vibrate. He looked and saw that Jo was calling him. "Hey guys, I have to take this, sorry." He paused the game and went to the kitchen to answer his phone. "Hello there beautiful." He said in a confident voice.

-Kendall?- He could hear just by that one word that she had been crying.

"Jo? What's wrong? Are you okay babe?" He asked in a worried tone. He didn't know what he would do if something was wrong with his girlfriend.

-Well, I got into an argument with Jett about everything that has been happening and he called me a spoiled bitch and said that I basically need to get over myself. I don't know why I let him get to me so much.- Kendall could hear just by her voice how miserable the girl was.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Kendall yelled into the phone. He was angry that Jett had made his girlfriend so upset.

-Kendall, it's not that big of a deal. I'm okay, but I just got a little upset. Please don't start anything with him. Please. I don't want this to blow up into unnecessary drama.- She was pleading with him and Kendall wanted to say that he wouldn't do anything but couldn't bring himself to make that promise to his girlfriend.

So instead he hung up her and tried to cool himself down. He didn't want to say anything stupid that he would regret later. When he hung up the phone he saw Logan and Carlos looking at him. They were curious and Kendall knew that he was going to have to tell them what was going on right now.

Kendall made his way back over to the couch and sat down again in between his friends and put his face into his hands for a few moments before he finally started speaking. "Jett and Jo apparently got into an argument at work and it left Jo upset and crying. She said something about him calling her a spoiled bitch and saying that she needed to get over herself or some shit like that."

Kendall was still trying to stay calm and not freak out. He wasn't happy in the slightest that Jo was upset over something Jett had done. He knew that Jett was being a douche bag and didn't know what to say to Jo. He really cared about Jo but he knew that there was something that he was feeling for Jett. He saw him as more than a friend, but he had to be there for Jo right now.

Carlos was sitting there thinking and Logan was looking down trying to avoid Kendall's gaze. Logan had tried to stay out of the Jett situations just because he knew the real story and he wanted Kendall to try and talk to the other brunette to try and make things better between the two of them. Carlos stood up for a second and started pacing.

"I haven't really wanted to say this because you're my friend and I didn't want you to think that I was taking Jett's side or trying to defend him. But I think that there has to be more to it then what he said. I saw the two of you when you were together. Sometimes I thought you guys had more in common the any of us have in common with you. You and Jett are two of the same people. And Jett, at heart is a nice guy, I don't think he was faking that or acting. You should just talk to him about all this shit going on." Carlos said quickly, hoping that Kendall's anger would be redirected towards him.

Kendall's anger didn't flare though. He stared blankly at Carlos for a few seconds and then looked at Logan. He noticed that James was standing behind him and wondered how long he had been there. "Well, I never thought that I would say this but Carlos is right. There is a lot more as to why Jett did what he did. I know why he did it, but I can't be the one to tell you. He has to. But you really should talk to him, I think that it would help you mend your friendship with him to be honest."

Kendall slapped his thigh before he stood up with his finger pointed to the sky and said, "You guys are right. I should just talk to Jett and ask what his deal it. I'll catch him off guard so that he can't avoid me, because I'm tired of him blowing me off."

Kendall ran to the door with the intention of staking out the other guy's apartment until he finally saw Jett walk to his apartment, then he would grab him and talk to him about everything that was going on with them. He wanted this to be figured out so that they could move on and hopefully still be friends.

Jett decided to go straight to the gym after he left the studio. He didn't want to think about everything going on so he knew the only thing for him to do was to work out all his stress and frustration. He started with free weights and after he had worked out his arms a little bit he decided that it was time to start the treadmill.

He was running as fast as his legs would allow him to when he saw James come up and stand in front of the piece of equipment and say, "I need to talk to you!" James said in a completely frantic voice.

Jett raised an eyebrow at the taller and long haired man in front of him. He had never seen James so frantic and didn't know whether or not he should be worried right now. He flipped of the machine he was on and jumped off and was facing James. He had never seen him like this, so he didn't waste anytime getting started.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He asked in a worried tone.

James suddenly found his feet interesting and wasn't looking away from them. Jett couldn't help but get annoyed that his work out had been interrupted just so James could stare at his feet. He was trying to be patient while waiting for a response and was glad when his friend finally answered him.

"You aren't going to be happy about it, I'm just warning you." James said softly.

Jett knew what he was getting at, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. He took in a deep breath through his nose and let out it through his mouth. He felt his fist clenching and was trying to keep cool, hoping that James hadn't done something that he swore he wouldn't. "What is it?"

James was quiet for a moment. "Well, Jo called Kendall about your guy's fight and Kendall wasn't happy. He went on a rant to Carlos and Logan and I overheard it. Carlos said that there has to be more to the story, and I couldn't keep quiet anymore. I told him that you lied to him about everything and that there was more to the story."

Jett stared at James for a second, trying to meet his gaze but James wouldn't look up at him. "Are you kidding me?" Jett yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, dude. I don't know what came over me, it just slipped out." James said defensively.

Jett couldn't help what happened next. He pulled James close to him by his shirt and he knew that he wanted to hit him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was angry, but he wasn't that angry. Jett dropped the other guy's shirt and grabbed his bag and ran out of the gym. He knew that he had to make it back to his apartment before Kendall found him. He didn't want to have to explain himself to Kendall. He didn't think that he could take it and he didn't know what he would even begin to say, or how he would even lie his way out of this one.

Jett felt his tense body relax when he saw the elevator doors close. He finally took in a deep breath and tried to relax himself. He knew that this whole Kendall situation was starting to take its toll on him and he didn't know how much more of this he could really take. When the doors opened Jett walked out of the elevator and was surprised to see Kendall sitting outside his apartment.

He stopped in his tracks and even contemplated turning around, but before he could he saw Kendall look up at him. Kendall was instantly on his feet. "Jett, don't take off. I think it's time that we finally talk about everything that has been going on, because I'm tired of it all."

Kendall was giving Jett a look that was so unnerving. It was making Jett melt and he knew that he wouldn't deny this. Because Kendall would always get his way when it came to Jett. Jett sighed a deep sigh and then his logic kicked in. He knew that he had to keep up his douche bag persona, otherwise Kendall might become suspicious.

"No, Kendork, you can't come in! I'm tired of you and that girlfriend of yours trying to get into my business." Jett said smuggly.

"Jett, cut the bullshit, I want to have a real conversation with you." Kendall said in a frustrated tone.

"No, just fucking leave me alone. I don't associate with losers!" Jett said. He opened his door and quickly tried to close the door so Kendall wouldn't come in. But before he could close the door, Kendall stuck his foot in the door. Jett couldn't help but smirk when an "ow" escaped Kendall's lips.

"I'm not leaving, this time Jett. I'm coming in and we are talking about this." Kendall forced the door open and pushed his way passed Jett. "Now, what the hell was that shit with Jo? She didn't do anything to you. All she is trying to do is help. So if you yell at her again, I won't hesitate to hit you. Got it?"

Jett didn't like the fact that Kendall was threatening him, but at the same time he could understand why he was. "Fine, I won't yell at her anymore. Is that it?"

Kendall frowned at Jett, he didn't understand why Jett had insisted on being such a dick to him. Then Kendall thought about what James had said before he left the apartment. Jett had lied to him about why he didn't want to be friends, but why? "Why did you lie to me?" Kendall asked in a somewhat hurt tone.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you about anything!" Jett snapped.

"I can take it, why don't you just be honest with me. I'm a big boy! Or are you too much of a pansy to tell the truth?" Kendall yelled back. He was in Jett's face now and they were a few inches away from each other.

"Listen you momma's boy! How dare you speak to me like that! You aren't half the man I am!" Jett said in a smug tone. He didn't want Kendall to think it was okay to talk to him like he just did.

"Who the hell are you calling a momma's boy, you egotistical-"

Kendall however didn't get to finish because Jett had pressed his lips against Kendall's and was kissing him passionately. Kendall was surprised and couldn't help but kiss him back. He opened his mouth, hoping that Jett would take the invitation but was surprised when he felt Jett pushing him away. Jett grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out of the apartment.

Kendall turned around and hit the door. "What the hell was that Jett?" He yelled. After a few seconds he gave up and walked away. "What the fuck was that?" He said to himself.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Ah, I loved this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah, I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. Now that I have finished two of my other stories, updates should be every day or every other day. =)**

**Chapter 6**

Kendall walked back to 2J, with so many questions in his mind. _Does this mean that Jett has feelings for me too? Why did he kiss me? Is this why he didn't want to talk to me anymore? Why did he kiss me? _

Kendall couldn't get his mind off the biggest one of why did Jett kiss him. It made no sense, he didn't think that Jett was gay, but if he wasn't why would he have kissed him. Maybe he was attracted to him, maybe he wasn't gay but just curious. When Kendall walked into 2J he saw Logan sitting there watching television.

He ran up and grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him into their shared bedroom. "Logan, I need your advice."

Logan raised and eyebrow at Kendall but didn't want to ask why he was coming to him, so instead he asked. "What's going on?"

Kendall paused deciding how exactly to explain what had happened. He finally settled on telling him the end. "Well, I went to Jett's apartment to talk to him and when he walked up to me I shoved my way into his house and then we started arguing. When we were in the middle of arguing he just kissed me. And then when I started kissing him back he shoved me out of the apartment." Kendall was trying to catch his breath because he had said all that as fast as he could push the words out of his mouth.

Logan sat there surprise clearly written on his face and Kendall waited anxiously for his response to what happened. Logan finally sighed. "Maybe that is why he has been avoiding you and acting the way he has been. Maybe he has feelings for you and he doesn't know how to deal with them. You're obviously confused about your feelings, wouldn't it make sense for him to be too?"

Kendall thought about it and while he could see where the genius was coming from it still sounded stupid. "Jett isn't like that though. If he wants something, he goes for it. He takes it by the horns and tries his best. That's just the kind of person he is."

Logan thought about what Kendall had said. "While that is true, you're a confident person too. You and Jett are a lot a like and you are still holding back because you're scared he won't feel the same way, or because you don't know what to do with these feelings either."

Kendall finally saw the logic in what Logan was saying. He knew that he was right and there was absolutely no denying it. "Well, what should I do then?" Kendall asked in a frantic tone. "Should I kiss him? Maybe then he'll know that the feelings aren't just one way."

Logan shook his head almost automatically. "No, don't do that. That might just freak him out more. The best thing to do is just talk to him about what you've been feeling. Tell him exactly what you told me and see what he says. If he doesn't feel the same way then he doesn't. But something tells me that he does."

Kendall knew that his friend was right. The best thing to do would be just to talk to Jett. But for whatever reason, Kendall didn't think that would be possible to do. He also knew that he and Jett would never be friends again if he didn't man up and just say what was on his mind. He nodded at Logan. "You're right."

Logan gave his famous half smile. "I usually am."

Kendall glared at him. "Cocky prick." Kendall stood up and decided he needed to go talk to Jett. He needed to get all this sorted out so he could have some peace of mind, so in order to get his mind together he decided to go on a walk.

Jett sat on a bar stool at his apartment. He was staring off into space and was trying to make sense of what had just happened. _I can't believe I did that. Now Kendall is going to know that I like him and he is never going to want to talk to me again. How could I have been so stupid? I had a shot of having Kendall in my life at least as a friend and now that chance is gone completely. Why? Why did I have to be so fucking idiotic and kiss him, why?_

To say the least Jett was kicking himself in the ass for doing it. He couldn't handle the fact that he had completely messed things up between he and Kendall. He couldn't believe that he lost his composure and kissed him. He had been doing so well of keeping his head together and in a matter of seconds he had lost it all.

But then a realization came to Jett. Kendall had been kissing him back before he had pushed him away. _Kendall was kissing me too. Does that mean...no it couldn't! There is no way Kendall would ever consider anything with me. But then why were he moving his lips moving in sync with mine?_

Jett knew that there was one person, and one person only who could talk him down from this. There was one person who could tell him it would be alright and he would believe him. That person was James. Jett pulled out his cell phone and dialed James number. -Yeah, what's up bud?-

"Come over, now. I need to talk to you."

James didn't reply. He hung up and within two minutes Jett was hearing a knock on the door. He opened it and saw that James was standing in front of him. Jett motioned for him to come in and James did. When they sat down on the couch, Jett didn't waste any time telling him what happened. "Kendall came over, we got in an argument and I kissed him. But I was surprised when he started kissing me back."

James' eyes widened slightly. "You know Logan and I were talking and Logan let it slip that Kendall is into you. He just isn't sure what those feelings mean. Kendall wants to find out though." Jett couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way that Kendall could be into him. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. James continued talking though. "I told Logan that you like Kendall too."

Jett wanted to be angry at James and he truly did try to get angry at him. But no matter how hard he tried, that emotion couldn't rise up. Instead he felt gratitude. He knew that if it hadn't been for James he wouldn't have even gotten to know Kendall, or know this information for that matter. He knew now that Kendall felt the same way he did. He knew that Kendall liked him the same way Jett did him. And Jett couldn't help but contain his smile.

"You're sure that Logan said those exact words to you?" Jett asked, still not fulling believing what he had just heard.

James chuckled. "Yeah, his exact words were 'Kendall admitted he's into Jett…Shit, don't tell him I told you.' I am pretty sure that being said means that he likes you. Why else would have Logan used the word into?"

Jett knew that James was right. He couldn't stop smiling. "Great. Then at least the guessing work is over."

James smiled and then his smile dropped into a frown. "Jett, yo need to talk to him. You need to tell him that you like him, because right now this is just agonizing for the both of you. You already knows that Kendall feels the same, so what's the big deal?"

Jett decided that James was right. He knew that Kendall liked him so there was no point in avoiding or acting like a dick towards Kendall anymore. This information was what he needed to give him that push to make a move one Kendall, a REAL move.

Kendall was now at the pool trying to think of what exactly to say to Jett. He still couldn't be sure if Jett had feelings for him, but that kiss had almost been enough to prove to Kendall that the other male in fact did like him. He wanted to just waltz up and kiss Jett and say "hey I like you, lets go out sometime." But he then remembered that might not work, especially if he was wrong and Jett didn't like him.

Kendall sighed. _How the hell am I suppose to do this? I'm going to sound like a complete chick if I just pour my heart and soul out to him. I don't want him to think I'm some pansy or something._ Kendall was broken out of his thoughts when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He sighed at the distraction and pulled out his phone, expecting it to be Jo. He was surprised when he read, _new text message from Jett Stetson._

He instantly pushed the open button and smiled when he read what it said in it. _Kendork, I think it's time we finally talk and I mean REALLY talk. Meet me in my apartment._ Kendall couldn't help but keep the goofy grin on his face when he saw that Jett had called him Kendork. Sure the nickname at first was offensive but later it became a term of endearment between the two of them. _On my way. _He typed back and pushed send. He stood up and made his way to the elevator.

_Great, now maybe Jett and I can just work things out and if we do we can at least be friends if nothing else. But if he feels something for me, then what? What will that mean for us? What about Jo? _As if magic Jo was walking out of the elevator. "Hey you, I saw you at the pool and thought I'd come down and surprise you. I thought maybe we could go on a date tonight." She said with a charming smile.

Kendall couldn't help but panic a little inside. "Normally, you know I would say yes. But I'm on my way up to Jett's. He said that he thinks it's time we talk and try and work out whatever this problem between us is."

Jo couldn't help but frown at Kendall. He could see the disappointment in his girlfriend's face. "Well, can I come with you and we can just go out right after?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

Kendall started to panic more. He knew that Jo couldn't come with him. He knew that if she did it would send him and Jett back to square one and he couldn't have that. Plus he and Jett wouldn't be able to talk about everything they needed to if Jo was there. "I don't know, Jo."

She frowned again. "Well, I mean I would like to spend some time with you today." She said in a hurt tone.

Kendall tried to give her one of his smiles. "And we will…right after I get done talking to Jett."

Jo didn't seem too satisfied with that. "Well, I just don't see why I can't come with you." She said in a pouty voice. Kendall couldn't help but get annoyed at it.

"Look, what's going on between Jett and I is between the two of us. Not you." He said it a little meaner then he had meant to, but he knew his words were true.

Jo's hurt look only continued and then it turned into a scowl. "Fine. You know what, forget our date. Don't bother talking to me again, until you want to be a little nicer." Jo stomped off and Kendall did a face palm. He couldn't believe that he had just said that to her. _Can I be anymore of a douche bag?_

Jett heard an knock on his door and couldn't help but get nervous when he stood up to answer the door. When he opened it he saw a nervous Kendall standing awkwardly and biting his lower lip. Jett couldn't help but smile when he saw Kendall, knowing that he liked him was enough to make him want to smile and never stop. Jett motioned for Kendall to come in. Kendall sat down on the couch while, Jett stood pacing back and forth.

"Okay, first things first. I want to say that I am sorry for being such an asshole recently. I know that I have been pretty harsh to you and the others and I am really sorry about that." Jett couldn't meet Kendall's gaze. He didn't know if he could handle looking him in the face right now.

He heard Kendall sigh. "Why did you tell me you didn't want to hang out anymore and I want the real reason and also why did you kiss me?"

Jett didn't expect for the conversation to get so heavy, so quick and he didn't know if he could face all this right now. He took a deep breath and finally sat down next to Kendall. He didn't know what to say and he didn't know if he could be completely honest with him. Then he remembered what James said and if that was true, this may have been the only chance he got to finally say something to him.

"The truth?" Jett said hesitantly and when Kendall nodded, he knew that he had to at least give Kendall that much. "The reason I was always so nasty to you was because from the moment I saw you, I was instantly attracted to you. I wanted to get to know you, but I didn't know what me being attracted to you meant. As time went on, I found myself getting more jealous and jealous of Jo. When she finally asked me to get to know you, there was no way I could even refuse. I had to.

"But then I realized that I wasn't just physically attracted to you, I was attracted to your personality too. We're two of the same people. We like the same things, do things the same way and we're both born leaders." Jett had to stop and think of his next words carefully. He took a deep breath before he continued. "As time went on, I realized that I wanted to be with you. I liked you as more then just a friend and I didn't know how you would take that. So I lashed out and wanted you to hate me, so my feelings couldn't develop anymore."

Kendall seemed to be rooted to his seat when Jett looked over at him. Kendall was staring straight ahead and Jett couldn't help but think that maybe he had laid too much on him at one time. "And the kiss?" Kendall asked softly.

Jett sighed again. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to do it. I had to kiss you, I couldn't take the fighting anymore. I was tired of being such a dick to you, I didn't want to anymore."

Kendall took all of it in and Jett watched as the blond sat there thinking. "So, you were mean to me because you had a crush on me?" Kendall tried to reason. Jett nodded slowly. "What are we in grade school again?"

Jett couldn't help but laugh. That was how he had always felt when he was done taunting Kendall. He always felt like a kindergardener picking on a cute girl or something. "Well, that's all you have to comment on?" Jett asked nervously. "Is that the only thing that caught your ear out of everything I said?"

Jett saw Kendall finally look up at him. "No, I want to see where we could go. I want to give you a try because to be completely honest, I like you too."

Jett couldn't believe what he was hearing. He gave Kendall his cocky grin, but then something else ran through his mind. "What about Jo?" Jett asked with narrow eyes, suspicion clearly written in the words he had just spoken.

"Well, I would still date her until I knew whether things between us would work or not. There is no need to hurt her unless I have to." Kendall reasoned.

But Jett didn't like that answer. He hated it, to be blunt. "No, you're right. You would only be hurting me. I think it's time you leave now, Kendall."

Jett didn't use his normal pet name for him and he stood up and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. He didn't hear anything stir down stairs but after a few minutes he heard Kendall get up and then he heard the front door slam. _Damn, Kendork._

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know how I'm doing.**

**Leave a review =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Well here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it!**

**Chapter 7**

Jett was in his apartment trying to concentrate on the new episode of New Town High that was on the CW. It had been two days since his and Kendall's talk and he still wasn't answering his calls. He didn't know if he could handle the fact that he would have to be second best to Jo. He refused to come into second. If he couldn't be someone's number one then they didn't deserve him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and stood up hoping that it wouldn't be Kendall. He wasn't ready to face him unless he was telling him that he was leaving Jo for him. He looked through his peep hole and was surprised when he saw Carlos and Logan standing outside his door.

Jett opened the door slowly and knew that Logan and Carlos could see the confusion on his face. "Hey, can we talk to you?" Logan asked in a confident voice.

Jett nodded and motioned them to come into his apartment. As they made their way into the living room Jett took this opportunity to talk to them. "So, I just wanted to apologize about what I said about you guys. I hope you guys know that I didn't mean it. You guys are some of the coolest I've ever met, and I do see you guys as friends."

Logan and Carlos smiled at him and nodded. Jett took that as his apology was accepted. "We kind of figured. We knew that there was no way you were that great of an actor to pretend that you were our friends." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

"But we're not here to demand an apology we are here because James' birthday is in a little over a week and we are going to have a party for him. We know that you two have been pretty close and we wanted to make sure we invited you personally. We know that James would love for you to come." Logan said smiling at Jett. Jett couldn't help but smile back at him.

Jett knew that he had to go. Regardless of what was going on with him and Kendall he had to be there for James. He had been the only one to have been there for him through this and he couldn't diss his friend like that. "Of course, I'll be there."

Carlos brought his arm into him and said. "yessss." Jett couldn't help but smile at his friend. He was a little crazy sometimes. Logan, however, dropped his smile and a frown replaced it. "So, I don't know if this is my place to ask but why have you been ignoring Kendall the last two days? He told you he likes you and wants to give you a chance."

Jett knew that this was going to come up during their visit. He knew that they were looking out for Kendall and them asking meant that it was really bugging Kendall and Jett couldn't help but smirk about that. Jett thought carefully before he finally answered. "I just don't think its fair if I come in second to Jo. I'd be stuck waiting around for him to decide. I'm scared that he will just lead me on to just shut me down and I don't want that."

Logan and Carlos gave him a sympathetic look. "So, you just don't like the fact that he is with Jo then?" Carlos asked trying to see how things really were.

"No, I don't. It'd be like he was cheating on the both of us." Jett said. He knew that it would be like that and Jett would be damned if he was going to let that happen.

Jo smiled at Kendall. They were having a picnic in the Palm Woods park and we're currently enjoying the sandwiches Kendall had made for them. He couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Things with Jo just didn't seem right since he had been kicked out of Jett's. He couldn't believe that Jett had made his relationship feel so wrong.

Jo had known that something was wrong with Kendall for the last two days. Ever since his conversation with Jett. "So, what's going on with you and Jett? Are they fixed yet?" She asked in a curious tone.

Kendall's eyes got wide and he looked down so that he couldn't meet her gaze. "Well they aren't fixed yet, but I'm trying my hardest. I miss my friend to be honest. But I said something that kind of offended him the other day and he hasn't been taking my calls."

Jo rolled her eyes at him. "Well you were being a bit of a douche that day." She said in an annoyed tone. Kendall knew that she was still a little upset at him for exploding on her.

"I know babe, and I said I was sorry. Hence this REALLY girly picnic." Kendall said while pointing to what they were eating.

Jo couldn't help but smile at him. She leaned in gently and brushed her lips against his. But for a second, he almost believed that it was Jett. He had to shake his head to remember that it was really Jo and not Jett. Kendall couldn't help but silently kick himself in the ass.

"Kendall?" Jo asked in an unsure tone. Kendall looked up at her to see that she was fiddling with her hands and seemed extremely nervous.

Kendall couldn't help but get a little concerned. "Jo, whats wrong?" Kendall asked. He didn't like to see her like this. It made him nervous too.

She fiddled with her fingers for a little longer before she finally looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I love you." Kendall's heart sank. This was the first time she had ever told him that. "I have known for a while but I was afraid that it would scare you away. But I can't keep it in anymore!"

She was looking at Kendall intently waiting for him to reply to what she had just said. Kendall however was feeling guilty. He felt so guilty that it was making him sick to his stomach. When Jo said that he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Jett.

"Jo, I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me how you feel." Kendall started and he could see the hope in Jo's eyes slowly disappear. "But, I can't say it yet. I care about you a lot, and I mean A LOT but I'm just not ready to say it. I just want to be sure that I really mean it when I say it."

Kendall watched as the tears welled in Jo's eyes and that just made him feel like scum of the earth. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he didn't feel right saying it when he was having feelings for Jett. He knew that it wasn't fair to Jo and he didn't want to lie to her.

"I can't believe you!" Jo yelled at him. She quickly wiped her eyes, stood up and stomped towards the Palm Woods.

–

The next day at the studio Jett and Jo had just got done shooting a make out scene and Jett couldn't help but feel disgusted that he still had to make out with Jo every day at work. He couldn't help but sigh at that fact.

"So, Jett, have you forgiven Kendall yet for being such an idiot for whatever he said?" Jo asked curiously.

Jett couldn't help but grit his teeth when he answered her. "Not yet."

Jett noticed that his co-star was pretty down so he decided that he couldn't be a dick to her because of Kendall. He knew that he had already wasted too much time being a dick. "What's wrong today?" He asked in a concerned tone.

He noticed that Jo had tears threatening to spill before she finally started to speak. "Jett, what does it mean if I told Kendall I love him and he said he isn't ready to say it yet?"

_That means that he is thinking about leaving you for me._ Jett couldn't help but be happy about what she had just said. He thought that all hope had been lost but hearing that, let him know that Kendall might realize that he was the one for him and not Jo. He knew that he couldn't tell her that though. So instead he said. "It means what he said. He isn't ready to say he loves you yet. Maybe he's not sure he's at that point yet. I mean would you rather him say it because you did or because he means it?"

Jett looked at Jo and saw that she was thinking about it. "You're right. I'm glad that he didn't say it just to say it. I do want him to mean it. But I'm just scared that since he didn't say it that he doesn't feel for me like I do him. And I'm scared that he is going to leave me."

Jett knew that he had to be friendly to her. "You're just being stupid now, Jo. Stop thinking like that." He couldn't help but hope that it was what it meant. He wanted Kendall for himself. He didn't want to have to share the guy he was crazy about and he didn't plan on doing it anytime soon. He knew that he should feel bad for his friend, but he couldn't. Because her misery, meant his happiness.

He also knew that he could forgive Kendall, because he had proved that maybe Jo wasn't his number one after all. He pulled out his phone and found Kendall's contact. _Hey I think we need to hang out so we can talk. How about tonight? _ He pushed send and went to his dressing room to get all his things together. He smiled when he felt his phone vibrate after only a few minutes. _Sounds great, I just got back from the studio. Text me when you get back and I'll head up._

Jett couldn't help but smile to his phone. He was hoping and praying that in a matter of an hour he and Kendall could be good again and maybe even together. Jett knew that it was a long shot but knew that he could at least hope for it.

Kendall couldn't help but feel his nerves run wild when he felt his phone vibrate forty five minutes later. _Hey, I'm home head up anytime._ Kendall felt his breath hitch and knew that he didn't know if he could handle this quite yet. He stood up and started making his way up to Jett's apartment. He was nervous and when he stood up all the other three already knew where he was going.

Kendall was finally outside of Jett's apartment and he stood there for a few minutes before he finally found the courage to knock on the door. He stood there almost having a heart attack until Jett finally answered the door. When he saw Jett, he couldn't help but smile at him.

He walked in quickly and he and Jett stood in the kitchen awkwardly. "Look, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I just-" Kendall started, but he didn't get to finish.

"Look, don't apologize. I'm sorry." Jett didn't want him to think that he was still mad at him. Because Jett knew that every ounce of anger had melted when Jo had told him what had happened the day before. "Jo told me about what happened yesterday."

Kendall rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She did?"

Jett smiled at him. "She did. So I have a simple question for you. Did I have anything to do with that?" Jett asked curiously hoping and praying that the answer was yes. Kendall was a little uneasy. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to get Jett's hopes up but he didn't want to lie to him either.

Kendall finally looked up at Jett and could see the eagerness in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you, kinda did." Kendall saw Jett's face light up. "It's just I couldn't tell Jo that I loved her because when I think of you I get butterflies and I don't think it is fair to either of you if I say it to her. I don't want to hurt you Jett. I only hope that you can really and truly believe that."

Kendall could tell that Jett didn't know what to say to that. All he saw was Jett's smile. Kendall finally watched as Jett opened his mouth to say something. "So what does this mean for us?" Jett asked.

Kendall looked down not knowing what exactly to say to Jett. He took a deep breath and knew that it was best to just be completely honest with him. "I just want to know what there could be between the two of us. I don't want to hurt Jo if I don't have to, because through all this she is the innocent one and I don't think its fair if she gets her heart ripped out unless I decide that being with you is best."

Jett could see his logic in what Kendall was saying. "And if I agree to that?" Jett asked.

Kendall smiled at him. "If you agree, then we will get to be together. I will make a lot of time for you and we can hang out all the time."

Jett smiled. "Okay, here are my conditions. You have two weeks to decide, or I walk away and make your choice of losing me. And, I get priority over Jo. I get you the next two weeks to myself, and the only time she can see you if I am working out OR if I am stuck in interviews or something. I have a few these next two weeks."

"Fine, I agree to those. But, we have to seal the deal." Kendall said with a devious smile. Jett gave him a curious tone. "With a kiss."

Kendall saw as Jett's smile widened and Kendall walked up to Jett and grabbed the back of his head. He brought his lips to Jett's and let them touch. Kendall felt Jett instantly deepen the kiss. And Kendall couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. He pulled away and gave Jett a gentle kiss again.

"That was amazing. And as far as I'm concerned that was our first kiss" Was all Kendall seemed to be able to say.

**A/N: Ahhh, Kett's first real kiss! Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone likes it! This story probably won't be too much longer. I'm starting to wrap it up soon so I hope that you have all enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 8**

Kendall walked out of apartment 2J and whistled while he made his way to the elevator. He was heading up to Jett's. It had been four days since Jett had agreed to give him a couple weeks to decided if he wanted to be with Jett or Jo. And Kendall was lucky that Jett was busy with work so he could still hang out with Jo every now and again.

When the elevator door opened Kendall almost jumped back at the sight of Jo. He knew that she had mentioned hanging out and was hoping that he could completely avoid her so he wouldn't have to blow her off completely. She smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, YOU!" Kendall said nervously.

Jo smiled and kissed Kendall's cheek. "Well, I was just on my way to your apartment. I have been trying to call you all day, I was gonna see if you wanted to see a movie."

Kendall frowned at her. "Sorry, I left my phone at the studio. I haven't had it since I got back." Kendall quickly lied. He had planned on using that as an excuse as to why he ignored her all day, but now he knew that he was going to have to blow her off in order to see Jett.

"Oh, well did you want to go see a movie, tonight?" She asked with a warm smile.

Kendall shook his head. Trying his best not to make any kind of eye contact with her. "I can't. I'm sorry, I already told Jett that we would have a jam session today. We haven't really had anytime to rebuild our friendship so we were going to do that today."

Jo frowned at him and Kendall couldn't help but feel bad that he was doing this to her. "Oh, well its just this is the second time you've completely blown me off for Jett."

Kendall tried to think of something to say so that she wouldn't get suspicious of anything. "Well, like I said we're still rocky and trying to fix everything between us. We're just trying to finally fix everything and get everything settled."

Jo's eye's narrowed. "Why is Jett suddenly more important then me? You guys weren't friends for a while and then he completely shit on you and now you are blowing me off for him?"

Kendall couldn't help but jump to Jett's defense. He didn't like Jo talking about him this way. "You know nothing, Jo. He hasn't ever had anyone to rely on, so he tried to push me and the others away."

Kendall could see the surprise and hurt in Jo's eyes. "I didn't know you cared so much about him." She said threw gritted teeth.

"He's a friend and I care a lot about my friends." Kendall retorted back quickly. He didn't know what was causing all of this to come out, but he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried to.

Jo was glaring daggers at him and finally she rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "You know what? FINE! I'll just have my agent schedule some interviews!" She turned around and pressed the elevator button.

Kendall however didn't want the awkwardness of being in there with her so he walked the opposite way towards the stairs. _What was that? She is going to know that something is going on between Jett and I. Dammit, stupid, I'm so fucking stupid!_

Kendall couldn't stand the fact that Jo was mad at him, but he would rather she be mad at him then Jett. He didn't want to ruin thing with Jett until he could finally make his decision. He wanted to give him and Jett a fair try. _I have to hold true to my word to Jett. I can not let him down!_

Jett smiled when he opened the door and saw the blond he lusted for standing in front of him. Jett was silently freaking out inside. This was the first time he and Kendall were hanging out just the two of them. The last few days its been them hanging out with the guys or Logan when James and Carlos decided it was "girl time".

As soon as Kendall walked in the door, Jett placed a gentle kiss on his lips and was happy so see Kendall with a goofy grin on his face afterwards. "So what were you thinking we could do today?" Kendall asked him curiously.

Jett pointed to the coffee table that was stacked with dozens of movies and snacks. "I figured we could watch some movies together. I got some of our favorites." Jett said while holding up the Boondock Saints, The Departed and Road House. He watched as Kendall's eyes lit up and he got a smile on his face.

Jett still wanted to melt whenever he saw Kendall smile at him. He couldn't help it, Kendall was so irresistible and that smile made him just want to press him against a wall and kiss him passionately. Jett popped in Road House and sat a few feet away from Kendall on the couch.

It was almost halfway through when Jett felt Kendall pulling him in towards his chest. Kendall had both arms wrapped around Jett, and he couldn't help but blush about it. His blush only deepened when he felt Kendall press his lips against the top of his head.

_Is this really happening? Is Kendall really mine? Well, maybe not mine. But still I am in his arms right now, right?_ Jett looked back and saw that Kendall was intently watching the movie. Kendall must have felt his gaze though because Kendall whipped his head over and smirked at Jett. Kendall slowly moved in to kiss Jett and when their lips finally meet, Jett felt like he was on cloud nine.

Jett instantly parted Kendall's lips with his tongue and let his tongue dip into Kendall's mouth. He pulled Kendall down to where he was laying next to him and started running his hands over his body. Kendall was quick to let Jett have dominance and Jett was taking advantage of it. He was kissing Kendall and making sure that their kiss was full of passion and lust.

Jett felt Kendall pull away and then felt warm lips on his jaw line and then they traced down to his neck. He couldn't help but moan and he could see a smirk pop up on Kendall's face. Jett brought their lips back together and started attacking his mouth again. He let his hand wander down to Kendall's jean button, but when he tried to undo it, he felt Kendall's hands stopping him.

Rejection. That was the first thing that Jett felt. He couldn't push the thought out that Kendall had just told him no. He didn't want to be with him, like that.

"Jett, don't look like that. I want it. My god do I want it, but I can't. It's not right. I can't take advantage of you and I don't want you to be mad at me if things don't work out." Kendall said in a caring voice.

Jett gave him a look of disbelief. "Why do you have to be such a god damn saint?" Jett asked in a frustrated tone.

Jett only got more annoyed when Kendall chuckled at what he had just said. "Look, since you're already a little upset at me, I might as well tell you this now." Kendall said nervously.

Jett's heart dropped. _I got it, he doesn't want me. That is why he wouldn't let me go farther. He is going to tell me that he wants to be with Jo and not me. I know it. I already know it. _Jett didn't think he could handle hearing that from Kendall. He didn't want to hear Kendall say that he was going to be with Jo and not him.

"I have to go back on my word I gave you." Kendall said softly and you could tell that he was regretting every word.

Jett gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, go back on your word to me?" Jett didn't like where this was going and his stomach was already uneasy.

"I'm taking Jo to James' party. There is no way around it, I have-"

Jett didn't let him finish. He shook his head and pointed towards the door. "GET OUT! I don't want to be anywhere near you right now." Jett yelled.

Kendall didn't protest, he stood up and walked out the door. When he closed the door, Jett stood up and slammed his fist into the wall. He couldn't help but groan when he felt the pain in his hand once he unclenched it.

–

That following Friday Kendall entered Rocque Records with Jo on his arm. Kendal was surprised that Gustavo had agreed to let them have another party but they were all relieved that they weren't going to have to sing again.

Kendall made his way up to James and smiled when they made eye contact. Carlos was standing next to him and they were both in some outrageous outfits. _Of course, they have to live up to their LA Party King titles._ James and Kendall shared a quick hug. When he pulled away he saw Jett walk by and when he saw Jett he couldn't help but feel bad that he was there with Jo.

He instantly pulled his arm away from Jo. "So, who all showed up?" Kendall asked James. He pulled his hand up to cross his arms when Jo tried to grab his hand again.

Kendall could see James looking confused but James still continued talking. "Well, the entire Palm Woods and sunblock girl is here and she told me she wanted to dance a little bit later once I thanked everyone for coming." James said with a smile.

"And Stephanie said she would dance with me!" Carlos said with an excited voice. Kendall could see how anxious his friend was about dancing with Stephanie.

Logan walked up to them with Camille holding his hand. Kendall felt Jo try and rest her hand on his arm but he instantly pulled away again. She must have gotten the hint that time because she said something about the bathroom and then dragged Camille off with her.

Logan gave Kendall a confused look. "What was that about?" Logan asked in a curious tone.

James and Carlos couldn't help but laugh. "He's been blowing Jo off all night and she has been trying to hold his hand but he pulls away." James said shaking his hand.

"Why, dude? I thought that you loved her?" Logan asked in a surprised tone.

Kendall thought about it for a few moments. He didn't know what was wrong but instinctively he was pulling away from Jo. And then Kendall had a realization hit him. "It's Jett. I don't feel right when I'm with Jo. I feel like I'm betraying Jett, even when he isn't around us I feel like that. But...I don't feel like that when I'm with Jett." Kendall's eyes grew wide. "Where is Jett?" Kendall asked frantically.

Logan's eyes met the floor and Kendall noticed that. Logan didn't want to say anything so Kendall just gave him a pleading look. "He left buddy. He said he couldn't take it anymore and he walked out. He left maybe ten minutes ago." Logan finally said.

Kendall started to panic. "I have to go." Kendall said. He ran to the door knowing that he had to fix things with Jett. He couldn't let things end like this.

Jett was sitting in his man chair in his living room with his face in his hands. He was jiggling his leg in anger and was trying to not go back to that party and plant a giant kiss on Kendall's lips. He stood up and started pacing trying to make sense of everything going on in his head.

"Stupid Kendall!" Jett thought out loud. He couldn't help but throw himself back down on the chair. "Ugh! That's it. I can't do this anymore. I'm gonna waltz up to Kendall and say, 'Kendall, I can't do this anymore. This has all just been a big mistake.' that is what I'm gonna do. It's what I have to do!"

Jett was brought out of his mini speech when he heard a soft knock on his door. He groaned, thinking that it was probably James or Carlos checking on him. They had known that he wasn't looking forward to seeing Kendall with Jo. He had told them that when he first arrived. When he opened the door though he was surprised to see Kendall standing there out of breath. Jett could see clearly that he had run the entire way to see him.

Jett couldn't believe that Kendal was standing in front of him. Kendall pushed his way past Jett and that caused Jett to close the door and look behind him at Kendall. Jett didn't want to give him the chance to talk to he started as soon as the door was closed. "Kendall, I'm glad you're here. I'm done. I can't do this anymore, I refuse to be second best to Jo. I won't do it anymore. I have done it long enough. Seeing you with her today opened my eyes and it showed me that no matter what I do I'm never going to be good enough to really be with you. I won't put my heart through anymore pain. So I'm ending it-"

Jett was surprised when he was cut off by Kendall slamming his lips against Jett's. "Jett, I'm sorry, okay? I've been an idiot. I'm so sorry that I have hurt you. Look, when I'm with Jo I feel wrong. I don't feel right with her anymore." Jett let his hopes get up. "But when I'm with you everything is right. We have something that I could never have with Jo."

Jett couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a second he didn't think that it was possible. There was no way in hell that Kendall would actually choose to be with him and not Jo. Was he dreaming? But then he realized that Kendall was serious. Kendall was in front of him pouring his heart out to him.

"It's about time you realized I was the perfect match for you." Jett said with a cocky smile. He couldn't help but let it turn into a warm smile though when he saw Kendall shake his head at him and laugh lightly.

"I know. You don't have to tell me how much of an idiot I've been." Kendall said. Jett could tell that Kendall regretted everything he had just put him through and Jett was glad that Kendall had actually chosen him.

"So does this mean that we are together? I mean like together, together?" Jett asked nervously.

Jett felt his body start to turn to putty when Kendall flashed a smile at him. "Not yet, I have to break up with Jo first. But once that is done, we will be together for sure."

Jett still didn't want to believe that everything was working out. He just thought it was too good too be true. _As soon as he ends things, he will be all mine. I just hope that she doesn't take it too hard. _

**_A/N:_Well, I just finished this and was trying to multitask and watch the Red Wings play Coyotes, so I will have to edit during the commercials. Hope it didn't suck too bad. So Trying to edit this, I made it half way but this game is too interesting and I want to post this. I hope their aren't too many errors!**

**Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So Here is the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy. **

**Chapter 9**

When Kendall opened his eyes the next day he couldn't help but groan. He knew that he had to break up with Jo and there was no way around it. Jett was finally happy and so was he and there was no way he could ruin that. He stood up and walked into the bathroom hoping that a shower would wake him up so he could think about what to say to Jo.

He let the water run over his body trying to relax. Kendall was shaking uncontrollably, he knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. Jo would be crushed when he broke up with her. _Shit, how am I going to do this? What am I even going to say?_

Kendall sighed and turned off the water and then dried off. He walked to his room and quickly dressed and started making his way out the door. He passed Logan on his way out. "Well, wish me luck. I'm about to rip Jo's heart out." He said miserably. Logan gave him a weak smile.

Kendall walked down to the lobby and scanned the area for Jo. He couldn't help but be relieved that she wasn't there. He walked out to the pool next, and was a little bummed that she was sitting there with Camille running lines. He started making his way over but was interrupted when his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

-Hey, what are you doing?-

Kendall couldn't help but let Jett's voice sooth him. It gave him all the encouragement that he needed. "I'm doing it now. I'm about to be near her, I'll come up when I'm done. See you soon." As he approached Jo he hung up quickly on Jett.

He was met with a warm smile from Jo. "Hey babe." She said. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey you, I was thinking we could go to the park." He said looking nervously at Camille. He didn't want to say the words that would let her know were coming. The words 'we need to talk' were the worst words to hear.

She smiled and answered with a yes. They made their way to the park and when they got there they sat on the bench. "I'm so glad that you asked me this, I thought that we were losing all of our flair." She said with a smile.

"Um, yeah about that. We need to talk." Kendall rushed out nervously. He couldn't meet the girls gaze for fear of taking it back. He knew that she was going to be hurt and he didn't think if he saw the pain he could go through with this.

"I kind of figured after last night. I know how you feel about Jett. I tried to ignore it, but I can't anymore." Jo said sternly.

Kendall didn't know what to say to her. He was stunned. "I can't help it."

"What, you can't help the fact that you're gay and like another guy and kissed him?" Jo yelled at Kendall.

"I'm sorry!" He said desperately.

She got wide eyed. "Oh, so you did kiss Jett. You cheated on me! You're an ass and you can't expect me to be okay with this!" And with that Jo stood up and walked away from him, clearly fuming. Kendall groaned and did a face palm to himself.

Jett smiled when he heard a soft knock on his door. He knew that it had to be Kendall so he stood up to answer the door. "Hey sexy." He said not seeing who was outside.

As soon as the door opened he felt a palm come into contact with his face and felt the instant sting. He looked and saw Jo with tears in her eyes and Jett could clearly see the anger on her face. He grabbed his cheek where she had just hit him. "You get your way you fag. He choose you!"

Jett was stunned at her words. Never had Jo said something remotely that hateful to anyone, let alone him. Jett felt a little anger rise in himself and he knew that he had to defend himself. "I'm sorry that you got hurt Jo, but we can't help how we feel about each other. We like each other and if he was to continue lying to you, it would only hurt you more."

Jett had to make her understand that they were doing this for her. She had to see that it would only hurt more if Kendall continued to act like he really cared for her. He watched as she rolled her eyes. "This isn't over!" She said through gritted teeth and then she turned and walked away from him.

Jett closed the door slowly and stood there for a few moments still in utter shock that Jo had done something like that. He grabbed his cheek again, it was still stinging. He went to the mirror in the bathroom and could see a palm print on his face. He sighed and put his weight on the sink. _I can't really blame Jo. She loved Kendall and he is leaving her for me. How could she not be upset. If I were in her shoes I would be upset too._

Jett grabbed his gym bag and made his way down the stairs. He knew that the only thing that would take his mind off all this was working out. When he walked into the gym he was happy to see James hitting the bag. He walked up to him. "Hey, need a sparring partner?" Jett asked calmly. James only threw the pads at him. Jett suited up and James started hitting the pads.

"You missed an awesome party." James said with a smirk. He kept hitting the pads as Jett moved them from side to side. "But I guess I can understand why you were so keen to miss it."

Jett couldn't help but smirk at him. "Yeah, I was surprised when he showed up. I thought for sure he would have been there with Jo. I'm glad that Logan told him what I said, because if he hadn't I don't think that things would be the way they are." Jett admitted happily.

James gave him a smile. "Look, all three of us have known that you two would be good together. We've known that for a while now. You make Kendall happy in a way Jo never did, or could for that matter." James continued hitting his pads. A smirk spread across his face. "And speaking of Kendall, here he is."

Jett turned around and sure enough, Kendall was making his way over.

Kendall made his way to the gym. He had went up to Jett's apartment and was surprised to see that he wasn't there. He had checked the pool, park and lobby before he finally realized where the smaller brunette was. When he finally reached the two of them he gave Jett a warm smile, but he didn't receive one in return.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asked in a worried tone. When Jett didn't answer, he only got more worried. "Why don't we go back to your place and talk about this?"

Jett nodded. Kendall lead the way back up to Jett's apartment. Kendall couldn't help but feel all the eyes of his fellow stars while he and Jett walked through the lobby and he couldn't help but think that Jo had something to do it. When the elevator door opened he saw Camille and gave her a smile. He was shocked when he felt her smack him in the face. "Asshole." She muttered and then she walked away as quickly as she had come.

"I guess our business has been put out there for everyone to see." Kendall said softly. Jett only nodded and he knew that Jett's mood had something to do with Jo and everything else that was going on.

When they finally were in the apartment and the door was closed Jett finally let the sigh escape his lips. Kendall could feel his misery and pain just by that one sigh. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Jett. "Don't be sad. Things are done between me and Jo. I really ended it. We can be together now, with nothing in the way."

Kendall felt Jett gently push him away and he couldn't help but be hurt. But that quickly changed when he saw the look on Jett's face. Kendall thought that when Jett heard that he had ended things with Jo, he would be happy. But that didn't seem to lift his spirits at all. "Jett, tell me what's wrong. You're really starting to worry me."

He watched as Jett struggled with what to say. But when Jett finally did speaking, he gave him his undivided attention. "I already knew that you had really gone through with breaking up with her." Kendall couldn't help but give him a confused look. He didn't want to interrupt though so he waited until Jett continued speaking. "She came here right after. She smacked me in the face, called me a fag and then said that it wasn't over yet."

Kendall felt the anger boil inside of him. He went into the living room and sat down. He started jiggling his leg and put a hand over a mouth to try and keep himself from yelling at Jett. He closed his eyes and slowly started counting down from ten. _Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..._ He took a long and deep breath and then looked at Jett with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry. If I could kill her for hurting you, trust me when I say that I would. I will get Katie to torment her or something, I'm not going to let her get away with that!" Kendall said. He felt himself getting more and more angry by the second and he felt like he was just seconds away from exploding. He closed his eyes again and took a few moments to recompose himself.

He watched as Jett came up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kendall couldn't help but melt into his embrace and he felt as if all his anger had dissolved into nothing. He couldn't help but be glad that Jett had calmed him down so much. He was amazed because no one had been able to do it before.

He felt Jett lean away from him and then watched as Jett stood on his toes and kissed him on the lips. He instantly moved his tongue along Jett's lower lip and was happy when he was instantly granted access to his mouth.

Jett couldn't help but make the move. He had to make sure that Kendall was calm. He and Kendall fought over dominance trying to push each other's tongues back in the others mouth. Jett felt Kendall biting at his lower lip and Jett couldn't help but let out a moan. His biggest weakness was when he was being bit. He had a bit of a kink for it.

Jett knew that he wanted this to go farther so he pushed Kendall down on the couch and straddled him, he kissed Kendall more and more deeply. But after a few minutes of kissing he pulled away and started kissing his jaw line. He smirked as he heard Kendall groan in anticipation. He made his way down to Kendall's neck and started sucking, clearly sending a message to Jo that Kendall was now his. He sucked on his pulse point until he could taste an coppery, iron taste. When he pulled away he saw a deep purple mark on his pulse point.

"You're evil." Kendall said with an amused grin. Jett didn't say anything he just smiled and pulled Kendall's shirt off of him. He pulled Kendall up and started backing his way up towards his room. When he was there he let Kendall fall on top of him and continue kissing him. Jett felt hands running up and down his bare chest and then smiled when he felt Kendall pulling off his muscle shirt.

He moaned when he felt Kendall's lips gently press against his chest. He felt Kendall trail down to his belly and when he reached his belt, he undid it and slowly pulled down Jett's pants. He moaned in relieve when he felt his cock spring to life from its barrier. He felt Kendall slowly start to pump up and down. He knew that he wanted to give Kendall the same pleasure so he undid his pants and reached in his boxers and started stroking him as well.

"We have to stop otherwise I'm gonna cum." Kendall said softly.

Jett bit his bottom lip and hesitated for a second. "Do you wanna...well you know?" Jett asked unsure of what Kendall was going to say. Kendall nodded. Jett reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Great, I'll try and make this as comfortable for you as I can."

Kendall's eyes widened as soon as Jett said that. "Wait, I'm not bottom! No, no, no, no, no!"

Jett felt frustrated that they were going to argue about this. "Well neither am I, but we're gonna have to suck it up and do it anyways." Kendall shook his head, silently saying no. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

He watched as Kendall mulled it over and then he nodded. They started, Kendall choose rock, Jett paper. "Technically, rock goes through paper." Kendall said with a small chuckle.

"On your stomach." Jett said in response.

Kendall listened and laid down on his stomach. Jett opened the bottle of lube and put some on Kendall's entrance and his fingers. He pushed on in slowly and then moved it in and out. As soon as Kendall seemed comfortable and relaxed he inserted another. And then he entered another one. He moved all three of his fingers trying to loosen the entrance so it wouldn't hurt Kendall.

When he felt that Kendall was prepared enough he lined up with Kendall's entrance and slowly pushed in. Jett felt the tightness and had to keep himself together so that he wouldn't cum right away. He heard Kendall wince in pain and stopped. He gave Kendall a few minutes to adjust and when he did he continued to push in. When he was finally all the way in he pulled out slowly and went back in. After a few more thrust he felt Kendall forcing his bottom in towards him

He took the hint and started to move faster into him. He started pumping and felt like he was in pure ecstasy. He never thought that making love to Kendall would be so magical. He felt himself getting closer so he reached down and started pumping Kendall in rhythm with his thrust. He felt Kendall get tighter when he was cumming and that pushed Jett over the edge as well.

They both collapsed on Jett's bed. Kendall pulled Jett close and kissed his forehead. "Next time, you're bottom and I'm top."

"Deal." Jett said with a smile.

"And another thing, are we official now?" Kendall asked in a confident voice.

Jett smiled. "Yes." He gave Kendall a warm and gentle kiss. Jett knew that things were going to get messy but right now all he wanted to do was enjoy his company.

**A/N: Ahhhh, finally they are together! Didn't edit, sorry, I'm lazy and tired but I wanted to post this before I went to bed.**

**Reviews please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I am going to get better when it comes to updates. I use to update everyday, but now my life is so hectic, I only update every few days. But I promise to try.**

**Chapter 10**

Jett opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile about the previous nights events. He and Kendall were together and they had made love for the first time...okay maybe not made love, but fucking didn't seem to quite capture it either. Jett got up and made his way to the shower. He let the water get to the perfect temperature and stepped in.

He let the warmth consume him and relaxed. He couldn't imagine how Kendall must have felt, and he knew that next time he was going to be the one in pain. Jett heard his phone going off so he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. It was a text from his limo driving saying that he was waiting for him in the lobby.

Jett sighed and quickly put on some clothes and ran some gel through his hair. He ran downstairs and when he got there his limo driver looked impatient so he went to his limo and climbed in. He decided that he was going to text Kendall. _Good morning, good lookin. I had a great time last night. We should hang out when our schedules allow it._

Jett knew that Kendall was at the studio already. He said that Gustavo had them working on their next album and so they were always there. Jett knew that meant that he and Kendall wouldn't have much time to hang out, and he couldn't help but be disappointed about that.

Finally the limo was at the studio, so Jett got out of the limo and made his way towards the set. He and Jo were fighting in the show right now, so they wouldn't have to be civil with each other. Jett was instantly sent to hair and make up and when he was almost done he felt his phone buzz. _Text from Kenny. I know, we should be out of the studio early today. We've busted ass on the song and dance so we're ahead of the curve right now. Can't wait to see you again, love._

Jett couldn't help but smile at his phone. Kendall still seemed to be able to put a smile on his face with little effort. But Jett loved that, he was glad that Kendall made him smile constantly. Jett couldn't help but let his mind stay on Kendall as he started typing back. _Great, I'll make sure to do the same. See you tonight, well hopefully!_

"Are you texting Kendall?" He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see Jo smirking at him. He didn't know whether of not he should say anything back to her. "I'll take your silence as a yes. So you're really going to do this? You're really going to steal him from me?"

Jett looked down. "Listen, we can't help how we feel." Jett said in a confident voice.

"Break up with him, or I promise you that I will ruin your career!" Jett could tell that she was serious. And he didn't want that but he hoped that Kendall would be worth it.

"That's fine. Go ahead." Jett said. And he could see the surprise in her face. She hadn't expected him to say that. Apparently she thought that his career would be more important to him then Kendall, but she had been wrong.

They were rushed to the set. They both said their lines and worked together, to get out of each other's faces. "CUT!" The director yelled. "And that's a wrap!"

Jett couldn't help but be relieved, Jo had made ignorant comments all throughout the day. "About time. I can't stand working with a fag." Jo said.

Jett had finally had enough, he had dealt with it all day. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm and led her to the hallway so no one would over hear it. "Listen, you little bitch. Don't fuck with me or Kendall. If you do, this will get ugly."

Jo looked taken aback, but she didn't back down. "I love him, I'm not just going to give up!

Kendall was sitting with the other three guys in the break room. They were all drinking some water trying to catch their breath. Mr. X had been brutal and they were trying to recuperate on their ten minute break. "Thanks for doing this, I know we're killing ourselves, but I really wanna see Jett tonight." Kendall said.

"Sure thing," Carlos said. "Besides, Stephanie gets back tonight from her Europe horror film trip and I can't wait to see her. I'm hoping she's still into me!"

Everyone knew that Stephanie still was. She was always emailing and skyping Carlos so that had to of been a good sign. Kendall felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and took a quick look at it. _Jo, is not happy. She is threatening to destroy my career. I told her I didn't care though, but I just wanted to make sure that we, and by that I mean you are serious about this. _

Kendall frowned, he was hurt that Jett thought that he wasn't serious about their relationship. _Of course I'm serious. If I wasn't serious, I wouldn't have broken up with Jo. We'll figure this out before she can do too much damage. I promise. See you soon. _

Kendall couldn't help but groan and roughly throw his phone down onto the table. When he looked at all the guys they were giving him weird and concerned looks. "Guys, Jo is threatening to ruin Jett's career by what she knows..."

Carlos was the first to speak. "But, Jo is a nice girl. Why would she do that?" Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at his friends naïve view on the world.

"Maybe she is just bluffing. Maybe she is just hoping that she can scare you guys. I'm sure she just wants to be with you. She did tell you that she loves you, after all." James said.

Kendall groaned at that. "Yeah, but I never said it back!"

Logan help up a finger, motioning that he wanted to talk. "Remember one thing. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Your best bet would be to talk to Gustavo and Kelly. They could at least ensure some damage control if Jo does something stupid."

Kendall couldn't help but give Logan a look of disbelief. "Really? Talk to Gustavo about me being gay? I don't think so!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Gustavo was in there. "Dogs, back to the booth. NOW!"

They all obliged and walked to the small room. They were working on their new single from their next album. Kendall couldn't help but really like the song, it was named Paralyzer. It was catchy.

He couldn't seem to get what Logan said out of his mind though, he knew that the smartest thing would be to tell Gustavo about him and Jett. Because after all they could make statements for him, and if need be pay off who ever needed to be paid off. After they were done for the day he walked nervously to Gustavo's office and knocked. "WHAT?" He heard him yell.

Kendall walked in and stood in from of Gustavo's desk. "What's wrong, Kendall? You haven't been yourself today." Kelly said with concern.

"Well, Jo and I broke up, well I mean I broke up with Jo." Kendall said nervously.

Gustavo stood up. "Oh, that is great. Tabloids will be all over that! Now you are officially Hollywood's newest bad boy heart throb!"

Kelly rolled her eyes at the fact that Gustavo was ignoring Kendall's feelings. "Are you okay? Why did you guys break up?" Kelly said making her way over towards Kendall.

"Well, I broke up with her. For someone else, and normally I wouldn't worry. But Jo has the power to destroy both of our careers...its Jett." Kendall said not meeting their eyes.

"As in Stetson? Her co-star?" Kelly asked. Kendall nodded.

"Well, it was only a matter of time!" Gustavo said raising his arms. "All great boy bands have the gay guy. That also is a tradition."

"That's not true, what about the Backstreet Boys?" Kelly asked.

"I still say that one of them are gay, they just haven't come out. My money's on Howie or Brian." Gustavo said. "But I must say, I was expecting it to be James. Not you!"

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Well, what do we do?"

"Talk to Jett. I'll talk to his people. If they okay it, and if he does a reporter will be at the Palm Woods in no more than two hours!" Gustavo said. Kendall nodded knowing what that meant.

Jett sat in his apartment an hour later trying not to freak out. He looked at the text he'd gotten from Kendall ten minutes ago and he felt his stomach drop all over again. _We need to talk._ Nothing good ever comes from those four words. Those are the break up words. He must have realized that I'm not work all this, Jett thought.

Jett continued to walk around nervously. _It's been twelve minutes. What is taking him so long to get up here? _As if he was reading his mind, Jett heard a knock on his door. He ran as fast as he could to it and opened it. Kendall was standing in front of him. Jett thought for sure he was ending it. Kendall looked miserable. There was no way he wasn't ending it.

"Can I come in?" Kendall asked. Jett nodded and motioned for him to come in. They made their way to the couch and what came out of Kendall's mouth next took him by complete surprise. "I talked to Gustavo, and he talked to your people. They think it will lessen the blow if we come out to the media. This way it will be less of a scandal. And plus they said something about more exposure for BTR and the show?"

Jett couldn't seem to gather what exactly Kendall had said. "Wait, what?"

Kendall sighed at the fact that Jett wasn't keeping up. "There is a reporter downstairs, ready to get our story and write about us coming out together. As a couple. It will be better-"

"I got that...that's fine, but-"

"Great, I'll call him up then! Gustavo and your publicist are down there, too. I will have them head up here then." Kendall grabbed his phone and made a call. "Yeah, head up...okay."

Jett couldn't believe this. He looked at Kendall with disbelief. "I thought that..." Kendall looked at him and his eyes were so caring and loving. "I thought that you were going to break up with me..."

Kendall looked at him like he was growing a second head. "Why on earth would you think that?" Kendall asked, walking over and wrapping his arms around Jett.

Jett wiggled out of the embrace and pulled out his phone. "We need to talk...only bad things come from that."

Jett watched as Kendall face palmed his forehead. "I'm such an idiot. NO! I figured you would know we were perfect and not worry. I'm sorry for being so stupid. No. I want to tell the world you're mine, and now I can."

Jett felt his face getting red. But he couldn't help but be overjoyed by what Kendall had just said. "Really?" Kendall rubbed Jett's cheek with his thumb and then pulled him in for another kiss. "Jo, kept calling me a fag all day. She's lucky I don't hit girls, but I considered it today."

Kendall couldn't help but be angry at hearing that. Jett tried to mask it, but Kendall knew that it really hurt him. He didn't have time to dwell on it though because there was a knock on the door. Jett went to answer the door but before he could walk away, he grabbed Jett's hand and walked with him towards the door. When they opened it they saw a reporter and Gustavo and Jett's publicist there.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey Ray with Ok! Magazine and I will be doing your interview today, Mr. Stetson and Knight." They shook her hand and then they all sat down.

"So are you just going to ask some questions?" Jett asked curiously.

"Yes, that and after this you guys are going to have to come with me to do a photo shoot. We're gonna need some pictures to put with this story." Lindsey said with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind. I would like to get started. I'm going to tape record and write...So you guys are gay?"

"Yes." Kendall said with a smile.

"It's new to us both though, because neither of us have been with another guy. We helped each other admit and helped the other to see who we really are." Jett said with a smile. Kendall couldn't help but give him a warm smile and Jett returned it. Kendall looked back at Lindsey and saw that she was scribbling something on her pad of paper and smiling at them.

"So, Kendall, what happened to Jo? I mean you three were in a love triangle with her not even six months ago and now you're dating?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, Jo pushed for Jett and I to hang out because she was tired of being in the middle of our constant fighting. So we did, and we found a lot of common interest and we bonded and not long after we realized that there was a mutual attraction." Kendall said. He knew that was what really had happened. Kendall fell for Jett shortly after the first time they hung out.

"Does Jo know? Did you three stage the whole triangle as a cover?" Lindsey asked.

"No, the triangle was real." Jett said. "Kendall and I didn't get a long for a really long time, but now we just realize that we prolonged the inevitable."

Kendall squeezed his hand again. "And Jo isn't okay with it. But Jett and I really have something special and we don't want to give it up or hide it from anyone."

Kendall surprisingly wasn't nervous or uneasy about all this, he knew that things would be easier. "So you guys are in love?" Lindsey asked.

Kendall looked into Jett's eyes, hoping that he would understand what he was going to say. "Yes, we are. We just hope that the fan will understand and still support us, New Town High and Big Time Rush."

"And some people, still won't be able to understand our love." Jett said, smiling. Understanding that their story would be more intense if they proclaimed they were in love. "Like, Jo. She makes nasty comments on set all the time about homosexuals. Things that you wouldn't be able to put in here. I have a suspicion that she is a homophobe."

Kendall shot a glare at Jett. Their plan wasn't to ruin Jo's career. If Lindsey decided to put that in, it could possibly ruin Jo. And after all she was innocent in all this. Sure, she had threatened them, but Kendall could understand why.

"Any advice to fans who may be having a hard time with something like this?" Lindsey asked.

"Come out when your ready, and if people can't accept who you are...fuck em'." Kendall said. He realized what he had said and covered his mouth. "Sorry." He said

Lindsey laughed. "Oh, you're fine sweetie. Thank you. Be at the studio in an hour for the photo shoot." She stood up and made her way to the door. "This story is due by midnight, and it comes out the day after tomorrow!"

After the three had left the apartment, Jett closed the door and smiled back at Kendall. "Why did you do that?" Kendall asked.

"I told her not to fuck with me, Jo shouldn't have threatened us." Jett said.

"You're not very attractive when you're spiteful." Kendall said with a smirk. Jett just shrugged. Then a thought ran through Kendall's head. "Shit, I haven't told my mom about me being gay!"

**A/N: So I'm not sure how much longer this will be, we'll have to see I guess. Well time to edit and post for everyone to read. Leave me some input below =) Hit the review button, you know you wanna!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I am stuck at an airport all day, so I should have time to write. =)**

**Chapter 11**

It had been two days since Kendall and Jett's interview with Ok! Magazine. And Kendall was at Rocque Records currently working on some new dance moves with Mr. X. Kendall had successfully landed the last move flawlessly and had received and x shape from Mr. X along with an "Exceptional."

They were working on the second chorus of the new dance when Gustavo busted in. "STOP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "You!" He said pointing to Kendall.

Kendall pointed to himself in a 'who me' kinda way. "Me?" He asked in a weird voice.

Gustavo ignored this and just continued. "Call Stetson, we just received a a copy of the magazine with you and Jett in it. We wanted him to be here when we showed it to you."

Kendall didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out his phone and started writing a text to Jett. _Come to Rocque Records please. :) Gustavo has our edition of OK and wanted to show us. See ya soon!_

Kendall put his phone away and went back to paying attention to Mr. X's directions. He was nervous now, and his dancing wasn't as flawless. He couldn't help but get slightly frustrated. He couldn't concentrate when his boyfriend was on his mind. Mr. X had stopped them for the second time and told them to repeat the steps.

But mid dance move, Kendall saw Jett walk in and stopped and walked up to him. He instantly pulled Jett into a kiss and snuggled Jett's face into his own chest. Kendall couldn't help but be thankful to have him, especially when he had come out to his mom.

_Kendall sat nervously waiting for him mom to walk into the door. As soon as she did he stood up. "Mom, I need to tell you something." He said nervously. He felt Jett standing beside him and then he felt Jett give his hand a squeeze and at that moment, Kendall knew that he could get through this. As long as Jett was with him, he could._

"_I'm gay, and I'm dating Jett." Kendall said sternly. He waited for his mother to shudder or to start yelling at him, but it never came._

"_Oh, honey! I'm so happy for you. I don't care whether your gay or straight. You're my son, and a mother's love is unconditional. Do your parents know?" She asked Jett._

_Jett shock his head. "No, but they won't care. They are really supportive."_

Kendall was so thankful that Jett had been standing next to him whenever he told his mom that he was gay. He didn't think that he could have gotten through it if he hadn't been. He pulled away from Jett and gave him another tender and loving kiss. "I missed you." He said.

Jett shook his head. "You helpless romantic," He said with a chuckle. But Kendall must have gotten a hurt look because he quickly said. "I missed you too."

Kendall felt a pair of hands on his shoulder. "Are you ready? The whole world is going to find out about you and Jett today. Do you think you can handle it?" Logan asked jokingly.

"I can handle anything so long as Jett is by my side." Kendall said with a smile. He looked over to look at Jett, but Jett was off to the side talking to James in a hushed tone, and Kendall could have sworn he saw hurt and pain in his eyes. _Why wouldn't Jett talk to me if he was upset? Why would he talk to James?_

"They really disowned you?" James whispered to Jett. Jett only nodded in response. It took him a few minutes before he started speaking again.

"I called them and told them that I had something important to talk to them about. I told them and they both started yelling at me. That they can't believe they gave birth to such a disgrace. They told me that I was on my own and they wanted nothing to do with me what so ever. I'm on my own now, James. I'm only seventeen. How am I suppose to do that?" Jett asked frantically.

He didn't know what to think. His parents disowning him because he was gay threw him for a loop hole. He hadn't been expecting that so the fact that they had done it had come as a complete shock to him. Jett felt James wrap his arms around him and bring him into a tight hug.

"Jett, you have us. Me, the others and most of all you have Kendall." James said in a sympathetic voice.

"NO! Kendall can't know!" Jett said frantically. He knew Kendall all too well. He felt responsible for everyone and everything. "We both know how Kendall is and he will think that this is his fault. He will blame himself because he's the one dating me. I'm gay because we realized it together. And I don't want him to feel like that because this is far from his fault!"

James nodded, knowing that he was right. Jett calmed down once he realized that James wasn't going to say anything to anyone. He started walking over towards Kendall again and when he got there he cuddled against his chest and smiled when he felt Kendall wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

Gustavo walked in with the magazine backwards so no one could see the cover but when he turned it around, Jett couldn't help but smile to himself. On the cover was a picture of him and Kendall. Kendall was sitting behind him and his arms were wrapped around his shoulders and they were both smiling.

Jett read the title to himself. _Kett: Hollywood's Newest Hottest Couple. Kendall Knight and Jett Stetson tell all on their new romance._

Jett watched as Kendall grabbed the magazine out of Gustavo's grip and frantically opened it, to their story. He and Kendall stood side by side and quickly read through the article together.

_Kett: The new and hottest romance to sweep hollywood. What do Jett Stetson, 17, and Kendall Knight, 17, have in common? They're both gay, and currently dating each other. Hollywood's newest couple sat down in a tell all interview with our own Lindsey Ray. _

_Stetson and Knight reported that things became steamy with them when Knight's old fling, Jo Taylor, 16, forced them to hang out to try and work out all the animosity and differences they had. Little did the two of them know that they would soon find a hot spark between the two of them and soon after find themselves dating. "We found a lot of common interest and bonded and not long after that we realized that there was a mutual attraction." Kendall said of the two of them._

_But is it not weird that just six months ago they were involved in a love triangle with Taylor. Stetson and Knight were once sworn enemies. "Kendall and I didn't get a long for a really long time, but now we just realize that we prolonged the inevitable." Stetson had to say._

_It would seem that this young and happy couple are very much in love. They were seen looking at each other lovingly and you can see the love in their eyes when they exchange glances. "They're always acting mushy with each other." James Diamond, 17, said of the couple. "Oh, and always kissing, we make fun of them for being so lovey." Carlos Garcia, 16, said. _

"_We're all very glad that they are happy though." Logan Mitchell, 16, said._

_We know how Kendall and Jett's closest friends feel about their relationship. But how does Kendall's ex, Jo Taylor, feel about all this? "She [Jo], makes nasty comments on set all the time about homosexuals. Things you wouldn't be able to put in here. I have a suspicion that she is a homophobe." Stetson said of Taylor._

_But, how does Jo feel about what was said. "I am not a homophobe. I just don't like seeing my ex with my co-star." was her only response. _

_In Hollywood, there is no telling how long a new relationship will last. But when it comes to Kendall Knight and Jett Stetson, we can only cross our fingers that they will make it._

"According to this, Jo isn't a homophobe." Kendall said simply.

Jett couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Tsh, yeah right." He yelled. Earning a few grins from James and Logan.

After the studio, Kendall and Jett made their way back to apartment 2J and as they walked up they could tell that quite a few residents at the Palm Woods had read the article. Because they were either high fived, or they got dirty looks. But mostly high fives.

Kendall looked at Jett and saw that his eyes were locked in on James' and they were looking at each other. Kendall couldn't help but feel a little upset that Jett had trusted James with whatever was wrong but couldn't talk to him about whatever was bugging him.

"So, are you okay?" Kendall asked smoothly. "It seemed like you were a little upset at the studio earlier and I just wanted to make sure that you are really okay."

Kendall hoped that he would be honest with him and tell him the truth. Because if he didn't he would feel justified in thinking that something may or may not be going on between Jett and James.

"Oh, I was just being dumb. You know all this bullshit with Jo is starting to take it's toll on me." Jett said simply.

Kendall knew instantly that he was lying and he couldn't help but be angry at that. He wanted Jett to be honest with him. Not lie to him. "Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Kendall said, not even trying to mask the pain in his voice.

"I didn't want to bore you with all of my problems." He said softly. He looked at his watch. "Oh, shit. I have to go get ready. James and I are going to go work out, since someone is lazy and doesn't work out!"

Kendall smiled at him. "Hey, I play hockey." Kendall said defensively.

"You know you could improve your build by just working out twice a week." Jett said matter of factly with a sly grin on his face. He walked out before Kendall could say something.

"Jackass." He muttered under his breath.

Kendall couldn't believe that he was being blown off for his best friend. _What is going on, and why won't he talk to me? Well, Gustavo did say that he thought it would be James..._Kendall couldn't help but think what if Jett liked James. It would make sense, they were two of the same people and Jett was bound to have more in common with James then him.

He had to find out, he had to see for himself if something was going on. He stood up and made his way down to the lobby, but when he walked out to the pool he was meet with a slap in the face. "How could you? Jo can't stop crying!" She yelled dramatically and then looked up. "Jo's watching, act like we're fighting!" She muttered.

"What is going on?" Kendall asked in a confused voice.

Camille flew her arms everywhere. "She's upset and betrayed and if I tell her that she's over reacting the betrayal will just get worse, so I'm pretending to tell you off." Camille said, while trying to look angry.

"So, you're not mad at me?" He asked softly.

She grinned. "Of course not. Logan told me ages ago, and I knew that you both were just lying to yourselves. I'm glad that you both are happy and you have found the person you really want to be with. I just wish my best friend didn't have to suffer because of it." She said in a sad tone. "Well, bye!"

Kendall smacked his cheek, which was still stinging from her slap. He couldn't help but be annoyed but then again, he was grateful that at least she understood. Kendall was happy that Logan had found such an awesome girl to be with.

Kendall finally remembered why he had even left the apartment and started making the rest of the journey towards the gym. When he got there he saw James holding on to Jett's neck. Kendall couldn't take it, he turned around and bolted back to apartment 2J.

Jett laughed at James and couldn't help but taunt him. "I didn't realize you could sprain your ankle just by walking." Jett teased.

James laughed about it. "I know, who does that?"

"You I guess. You're a fucking loser." Jett said in a joking voice. And then let James support his weight as he walked him to a bench. "Want ice?" He asked.

James smiled and then nodded. "Please." He said simply.

Jett walked over to the freezer that was in the gym and got a ziploc bag and put some ice in it. He still couldn't believe that his friend had rolled his ankle by doing absolutely nothing to it. He walked back over. "Well, its only a little swollen so you probably just rolled it pretty good, but it should feel better after we put some ice on it." Jett said with a smile.

Jett was glad that he had James. He and James were becoming closer and closer. He knew that he and James would be close once he let him know he had feelings for Kendall, and luckily for Jett, James had stood by him through everything. He was broken out of his thoughts when James started to ask a question.

"So, how are you and Kendall doing? I mean you guys look happy." James said in a curious tone.

Jett couldn't help but smile at the mention of his boyfriend's name. Every time he even thought about Kendall he would just smile. He couldn't help it. "We're doing amazing. We're perfect together, I never even knew that I could be this happy!" Jett said in a happy voice.

James smiled at him. "Good, I'm glad. I have never seen him this happy before. He cares about you more then he has ever cared about anyone else. I can tell that just by looking at him."

Jett couldn't help but be happy when he heard that. In the back of his mind he was really scared that Kendall would eventually want to be with a girl again. He just hoped that day never came. "So, do you want some help back up to your apartment?" Jett asked.

When James nodded his head, he stood up and wrapped James' arm around his shoulders and started helping him through the gym and to 2J. When they got to the apartment, both Jett and James could hear Kendall yelling through the door. Jett quietly opened the door and James and him snuck in. He could tell that Kendall was in the kitchen.

"-its gotta be it. James is fucking my boyfriend." Kendall said aggressively. Jett looked over and could see the anger on James' face at hearing that. So Jett motioned for him to be quiet and James nodded reluctantly.

"Why don't you just let them explain. I'm sure it's nothing. Neither of them would do that to you." They heard Carlos say.

Jett couldn't help but be thankful for him. He was glad that they didn't just believe what he was saying. "Earth to Carlos, not everything is sunshine and rainbows. Fucked up things happen, and besides whats to explain? I've seen the whispering, the looks they share and then seeing James' arms around him told me all I needed to know. Jett is cheating on me." Kendall said in an angry voice.

"Kendall, I think you're wrong. Jett cares about you and James is your best friend." Logan tried to reason.

"NO! I saw them!" Kendall yelled at him. "I never should of broken up with Jo for Jett. It was a huge mistake."

Jett had had enough. He walked into view and glared at Kendall and was surprised to see his boyfriend returning the glare at him. "Oh, the glances we've been sharing is sympathy. The whispering is because my parents disowned me for being gay. And him holding on to me was because he rolled his ankle, you asshole. And you're an even bigger asshole if you think I'd ever do that to you." Jett said quickly.

And just like that, he turned around and left. Not caring about what Kendall had or wanted to say to him.

**End Chap.**

**A/N: So I don't think this story will be TOO much longer, but we'll see.**

**Reviews please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kendall sat on the sofa in his apartment, frantically trying to text Jett. It had been three days since Jett had even spoken to him and Kendall was going out of his mind with being ignored. He couldn't take it. He wanted Jett to answer just one text message. _Please, Jett. I'm so sorry for being so stupid. Please, please, forgive me. _

Yet, while Kendall knew that it was stupid to think that Jett would cheat on him with James, he couldn't help but be angry that Jett had confided in James that his parents had disowned him. He was Jett's boyfriend and Jett should of wanted to talk to him about things that were going on, not James.

James walked in and sat down next to Kendall and it was quiet for a few moments before James finally spoke to him. "Jett, is still extremely pissed off at you." He said simply.

Kendall felt guilty but he couldn't help but feel angry too. "I'm mad at him. How could he confide in you? He didn't even tell me what was going on. I'm his boyfriend, don't I have a right to know those kind of things?" Kendall yelled frantically at James.

James looked down and thought for a few seconds and that only angered Kendall more so he started pacing back and forth waiting on James to say something. He finally heard James take a deep breath and say, "He felt like he would be burdening you. Look, its not my place to tell you what exactly is going on but he was disowned for being gay."

Kendall had figured as much but had silently hoped that it was for something else. And then another thought occurred to him. He and Jett had figured out they were gay together, and it was Kendall who had awoken the feelings in him. "Shit, this is all my fault." He muttered in a tortured voice.

James shook his head. "No, its not. And that is exactly why he didn't want to tell you. He didn't want you to blame yourself!"

Kendall felt like even more of a dick. He had been so quick to hurt Jett, but Jett had made sure to protect him. He knew that he had jumped to conclusions. "I'm sorry for thinking that you and Jett had something going on." Kendall said softly.

James scoffed at him slightly. "You're an idiot to think that I would ever do that to you. You're my best friend man."

Kendall smiled at him. "I know. Listen, as my best friend will you do me a favor? Will you talk to Jett for me."

James laughed. "Deal, but only on one condition." James said with a wide grin on his face.

Kendall looked at him curiously, "And what is that?"

James grinned from ear to ear. "You promise me that you won't act like a fucking idiot anymore. And you will not jump to conclusions anymore. Promise?" James asked in a very serious tone.

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, I promise."

Jett was at the set reading his script to work on the next scene that he and Jo had to do together. When the director yelled places he got next to Jo and ran through the scene with her. Which was Rachel and Drake fighting back and forth. Jett couldn't help but think that it was ironic that their characters were even fighting.

After they were done with the scene they walked back over and sat in their chairs. Things had been so tense and awkward that Jett couldn't help but be surprised when he heard Jo start to make a conversation with him.

"So, I might be getting kicked off the show." She said, like it was no big deal.

Jett could sympathize. He knew what it was like to get kicked off a show, since he was kicked off his old show, which granted was a soap opera, but still. He watched as Jo started to cry. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for her.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said Jett. I didn't mean it. I was just so bitter that I lost Kendall and I just wanted to get back at you. I'm so sorry though." She said through tears. "We use to be so close and I just ruined it over a guy."

Jett was a little skeptical at first, but at one point he had seen Jo as a sister so he walked up and hugged her close. "It's okay, Jo."

She looked at him with tears still falling. "Really? I'm still sorry. I promise to get better. But can you do me one favor. You don't have to and I don't want you to think that this was a fake apology or anything."

Jett hated when people rambled on. "What is it?" He asked with narrow eyes.

She took a deep breath. "Will you talk to entertainment tonight and tell them that I'm not a homophobe." She said all in one breath and then closed her eyes, waiting for him to say no and start yelling at her.

Jett knew that things couldn't have been easy with losing Kendall. Jett knew that he would have been the exact same way, so he couldn't blame her. "Yeah, I'll talk to them." He said curtly.

"Thank you!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around him. "But, now on to you. You've been looking down, are you okay?" She asked.

Jett didn't want to talk to Jo about Kendall, he knew that it would hurt her and that was the very last thing he wanted to do to her, especially after everything else she had already been through. It would be like rubbing salt on a wound.

"I'm okay." He said simply.

After they had wrapped for the day, Jett went to meet his old friend Dak for dinner. Dak Zevon had been the only true friend he had for the last three years when they met at a Galla. They became quick friends and talking to Dak always helped clear his head, and he was finally back from New York so he could really talk to him.

"So, Kendall thought that I was cheating on him with James. It all blew up, he was saying he shouldn't of broken up with Jo for me." Jett said in a sad tone.

Dak had been listening intently from the second Jett started moving his lips. When he was finally done talking he thought to himself for a few moments so he didn't say something wrong to Jett. "Look, we both know that Kendall didn't mean it. Everyone says things they don't mean when they are upset. And Kendall is no different."

"Yeah, I guess." Jett said trying to blow it off.

Jett could see Dak get a little angry at that. He watched as his friends eyes narrowed and then glared at him. "You guess? That boy cares about you. If he didn't, he wouldn't of broken up with Jo in the first place! And he wouldn't of come out of the closet. Kendall is a great guy, and all you need to do is tell him that he hurt you." Dak said hoping that he could get through his friends thick skull.

"No, because then I would be the bitch in this relationship." Jett said not liking the idea of wearing his heart on his sleeve anymore.

"Just do it!" Dak said getting more and more frustrated.

"Maybe."

Dak rolled his eyes. "If you don't it will get worse."

"Shut up." Jett yelled, knowing that Dak was right.

He watched as Dak's face lit up and he did a fist pump. "HA! I'm right again...sucka!"

–

The next day Kendall was in the studio talking to Gustavo. Well, more like being yelled at by Gustavo.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You couldn't carry a tone today if your life depended on it!" Gustavo yelled in Kendall's face.

Kendall plopped down on the couch and put his face in his hands. He knew that he had been horrible today, but he couldn't help it. He hated that he and Jett were fighting and he couldn't get his mind off of the smaller brunette that had captured his affection.

"I'm sorry, it's just that me and Jett are fighting and its really starting to take its toll on me." Kendall admitted.

He watched as Kelly and Gustavo both gave him a blank look. "Wait, you're kidding me right? You two have only been dating for what? Two weeks if even and you guys are already fighting?"

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Kelly hit Gustavo on the shoulder. "What happened?"

"I was an idiot, that's what happened." Kendall said miserably.

"Well, just tell him that you're sorry and I'm sure that everything will be okay, dear." She said with a warm smile. Kendal was thankful to Kelly. She always had kind words to offer.

Kendall walked down to the limo where the others were already. He sat down and looked anxiously at James, they hadn't had a chance to talk at all about if he talked to Jett and he was hoping that the news was good.

"Sorry, Kendall, he had dinner with Dak, so I didn't get to see him last night. But we're suppose to work out tonight. I'll talk to him then."

Kendall only nodded in response. He was thankful that James and Jett were so close, because otherwise all of his chances would have been gone.

When Kendall got back to the apartment he sat down and turned on Entertainment Tonight. He saw Jett's name flash on the screen and couldn't help but miss him even more. Jett hadn't so much as looked at him in three days and it was driving him insane. He hated being ignored.

When he saw a segment on Jett come on, he turned up the volume and listened to what he was saying. "Yeah, Jo Taylor is not a homophobe, we have cleared the air and I just wanted to set the record straight." He heard Jett say.

Kendall couldn't help but let his jaw drop slightly. He looked at the screen and couldn't believe that those words had just come out of Jett's mouth. He couldn't help but reach for his phone and typed up a message. _So, Jo ISN'T a homophobe? _He sent. He wasn't expected a response but jumped when he finally got one. _I guess not. We should probably talk. Why don't you come see me._

Kendall couldn't help but jump out of his seat when he read that. He instantly replied and went up to put on a new shirt and spray some cologne on himself. He didn't want to stink or anything so when he was ready he ran down the stairs to meet a smiling James.

"So, I got a text saying our gym sess in cancelled. So good luck!" James said waving to him.

Kendall nodded and walked out the door. Anxious that maybe that he and Jett could make up and forget about all of his stupidity.

Jett answered the door nervously and was relieved to see that Kendall looked just as nervous as he did. He motioned for Kendall to come in and they made their way to the kitchen. Jett went and stood behind the counter and put his hands on the counter. Kendall settled for sitting in one of the bar stools.

"So, I saw ET Tonight." Kendall said trying to break the ice.

"Well, I didn't think it would be fair if what I said ended Jo's career so I went and talked to the cameras to clear her name." Jett said calmly. He didn't want Kendall to know that he was as nervous as he was. He needed to keep some of his dignity.

Jett looked nervously at his hands and started lightly pushing himself off the counter and grabbing it again when he came back down. He didn't know what else to do. He was nervous and didn't know exactly what to say. And he wanted Kendall to apologize.

"So what happened with you parents?" Kendall asked frankly.

Jett didn't know if he wanted to tell Kendall everything, he knew that Kendall would blame himself and that was the very last thing he wanted to happen. He finally decided that if he wanted things to be okay he would have to tell Kendall everything.

"Well, after we came out to your mom. I thought that my parents at least deserved to hear from me that I was gay and not from a magazine. So I called my mom and told her and when I told her I'm gay she started crying hysterically and told my dad. Well, my dad got on the phone and started telling me that I was the biggest disgrace to the Stetson name and that I wasn't his son. I could stay out here, because I wasn't welcomed back.

"I didn't know what to do at first. I was so sure that they would have stood behind me. But I was wrong, they were ashamed of me. They want absolutely nothing to do with me. And to be honest, that really sucks. I have no one. I don't have any uncles or aunts because my parents are both only children and so am I. Who do I have now?" Jett said frantically.

He looked at Kendall who looked like he was deep in thought. "You have me, the guys and you have Dak. I know that you guys are good friends. We're all here for you, babe."

Jett knew that he was right. That he did have more people then he had originally thought. "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would blame yourself and I didn't want you to think that all this was your fault." Jett said. He didn't want Kendall to think that there was anything going on between him and James.

"I know." Kendall said simply and Jett couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Kendall was done being a jerk.

"That's why I was and still am a little mad at you. I didn't need all your bullshit and stupidity on top of everything that was going on." Jett said, hoping that Kendall understood why he was so mad.

He watched as Kendall frowned though and knew that Kendall was going to try and fight with him about this. "Look, I saw you and James whispering with each other. I was mad that you would go to him, and then it made me think why you would. Then, I kept seeing you guys sneaking glances at each other. And to top it off he was holding you. I just saw that, I didn't see anything else. A lot of other people would have thought what I did." Kendall said defensively.

Jett knew that he was right. A lot of people would have jumped to the same conclusions and that was one of the reasons that Jett wasn't all that mad at Kendall anymore. "I know they would have. But remember without trust there is no love. And jealousy will only drive you mad."

He watched as Kendall frowned. "I know, I'm really sorry babe."

That was all Jett wanted to hear. "It's okay, just don't be a jackass anymore."

He watched as Kendall's eyes lit up. "Don't worry I won't be."

The next day Kendall and Jett were hanging out by the pool with the guys. Kendall had his arms wrapped around Jett in a very loving manner and was cuddling against him. Kendall couldn't help but be happy that he had Jett. And then something occurred to him. And he had to share it with Jett.

"I love you." He said simply into Jett's ear.

He watched as Jett's face lit up. "I love you too, Kendork." He said in a teasing manner.

Kendall smiled back at his boyfriend and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He was so thankful to have such a wonderful boyfriend. One who was so amazing and caring. Kendall didn't know what he would do without him.

The future for them, was unknown. But one thing was for sure that they had already been through a lot together, and they were confident they could make it through anything. Well, so long as they had each other that is.

The end.

**A/N: So I didn't originally plan on ending it here, but I thought that it was a good place. I personally have really enjoyed writing this story. And I hope that all of you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
